


you are fire

by pacifyyher



Category: One Direction
Genre: !!!!!!!!, Alpha Harry, Alternate Universe - A/B/O, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Harry just really likes how little Louis is, Honestly it's a bit embarrassing, It's an A/B/O Soulmates AU what do u expect, Kinda, Knotting, Like so fast, Louis in Panties, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Older Harry, Omega Louis, Oral Knotting, Riding, Rimming, Scenting, Size Kink, Smut, The Daddy Kink literally happens once lol, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, You will have multiple cavities by the end if this bc of all of the fluff, but only by a couple years, fast burn, i went there, overuse of the word baby, petnames, so many petnames
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 41,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacifyyher/pseuds/pacifyyher
Summary: "What are you staring at, H?"
Harry blinked as his eyes seemed to refocus, seemingly breaking out of a trance of sorts.
"Nothing. Nothing. S'just that you look really pretty like that, sweetheart." Louis looked at the floor, and decided to pull on his Vans as all of his blood rushed to his cheeks.
or,
an A/B/O soulmates AU.
Title from youarefire by LANY.





	1. ♡1♡

Harry's day started pretty shitty, to be honest. 

He had been in a pleasant sleep, dreamless and peaceful, when he was rudely awoken by an entire bucket of water being poured over him. He sat up, startled to no end, to see his mother and sister standing over him, grins decorating their faces. The two women above him busted out in laughter, clutching their stomachs.

"Um...what the fuck?" Harry deadpanned, the initial shock of having a gallon or two of freezing water poured onto his sleeping body subsided.

"Happy birthday, you little old man." Gemma, his sister, said in a mocking tone, ruffling the wet hair stuck to his forehead. Harry's eyes went wide as he realized that it was his 20th birthday. He shuddered at the thought of getting older, the cold February air also to blame. 

"Thanks, you utter twat." Harry muttered, pushing his soaked fringe off of his face. Gemma rolled her eyes at that, and the omega left the room. She didn't want the younger alpha to become agitated. Harry's mother, Anne, still lingered though, a meddling expression on her face.

"So Harry," she said, the door slamming as Gemma flung it shut. "I was thinking...that we could maybe invite some guests over tonight to celebrate your birthday." Harry groaned at that, knowing all too well what that meant. His parents had been trying to set him up with a certain omega since he was 17, even though they haven't even met. Harry politely declined every time they brought the omega up, but they still persisted.

The reason that he was given was that his family and the family of the omega were both quite powerful in the eyes of their society, and they wanted to bring the two families together through marriage. All of the adults worked together at a successful company, all of them co-owning it for the past 4 years. 

"Why in they world would I want that? Mum, I'm sure that this boy is nice and all, but I'd rather find my soulmate and marry them." Harry explained, wincing when his sentence was done. 

His left side, from thigh to shoulder, blossomed into a dull pain, and he could only assume that his soulmate had just fallen out of bed. He felt this particular pain almost every morning around this time, and it never failed to bring a smile to his face.

"Clumsy bastard..." He mumbled fondly, surprisingly fond of someone that he'd never actually physically met. But, the alpha felt an immense connection to whoever his soulmate happened to be, as they'd shared all of the same emotional and physical pain since birth. 

Well...maybe not completely. Harry hadn't experienced the pain until right before he turned 2, signaling that his soulmate was just about 2 years his junior. He couldn't wait to make fun of them for that when he finally met them. 

"Okay, so dinner? Great! I'll call Jay!" Anne squealed, slamming Harry's bedroom door before he could even begin to protest. Defeated, he sunk back into his bed with a frustrated sigh.

'Fuck this,' he thought, and soon enough, he was falling back asleep onto his soaked mattress.

●

He was soon awoken again, this time a bit more...tamely. His father stood above him, a shirt and pants on a hanger in hand.

"Get dressed. The Tomlinsons will be here in 20 minutes." His father simply stated, and the younger alpha groaned in response. His father left the room promptly, the door closing quietly behind him. 

"Yeah, fuck you, too." Harry grumbled, still not believing that he'd through his whole birthday. But, the clock reading 5:10 p.m. told him otherwise. He sighed at the slacks and button up in his hands, and he slowly pulled the clothing. He smoothed out the wrinkles in the pants, and buttoned the shirt up almost all the way. The alpha ran hand through his unruly hair, and decided that he was ready to go down and greet their guests.

'Fuck this,' the alpha thought for the second time that day as he began going downstairs, the doorbell ringing incessantly. He rolled his eyes in annoyance at the noise, and he yanked the front door open to reveal a large group of people standing on their front step. 

"Good to see you again, Harry." Dan greeted, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder as he entered the home. 

"Hello Harry, these are our kids. Lottie, Felicite, Phoebe, Daisy, Doris, Ernest, and- where in living hell is Lou?" Jay's smile was wiped off of her face as she realized the lack of her oldest child. The omega pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration at her son, and she looked outside to see the short omega approaching the house. His eyes were cast down at his phone as he stepped onto the porch of the large home, and Jay immediately shot him a look of diapproval. 

"Louis William Tomlinson, put that away right now." She stated firmly, her tone scolding. Harry shuddered at her cold voice ringing in his ears. 

"Fine." Louis murmured in annoyance, and he stuffed the phone into the pocket of his jeans. He looked up to see the tall alpha standing in front of him, just about to roll his eyes, but he soon found his breath being caught in his throat. 

The man standing in front of him was breath-taking, his emerald eyes framed by a mess of dark curls. The tall creature held his hand out, and Louis cautiously moved his shorter fingers to meet it. He yelped as a shock was sent up his hand as the two touched, and both of them pulled away from eachother.

Louis looked over to see a knowing smile decorating his mother's face, and he looked back to the green eyes staring at him in confusion, the pupils blown.

"Um. Hi." Louis said quietly, his eyes immediately flicking back down to his worn Vans.

"Hello." The deep voice in front of him startled him a bit, and he once again brought his wide eyes back to meet the alpha's.

"I'm just gonna- Girls why don't we um- yeah." Jay sputtered, pushing her other kids into the dining room of the family home. Harry glanced over to the couch, seeing Gemma staring back at him with an amused expression.

She knew it, Jay knew it, and he sure as hell knew it.

He'd just met his soulmate.

●

The young alpha's eyes widened at his sudden realization, and he stared down at the small figure before him.

"You alright?" Louis' voice quivered with his words, staring up at the taller guy before him.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm great." Harry said, snapping out of his trance of sorts. He tried to get his wits about him, but he couldn't shake the overwhelming sense of shock and realization.

Little did he know, Louis also felt the same was. The small omega felt like he was going to puke, or end up running into Harry's arms. Truthfully, he had to restrain himself from doing either. 

Both boys soon found themselves parting from eachother, Harry into the living room, and Louis into the kitchen to aid his mother and Anne in finishing dinner.

"What the fuck was that?" Harry breathed, sinking into the couch next to Gemma. She still wore a smug expression, staring at her brother with an expression that could only be described as " I told you so, you twat." 

"What d'ya mean, my lovely little brother?" She said, her tone mocking. Harry sent her an intimidating glare, but frankly, she wasn't intimidated in the slightest. Harry may act like a big, bad alpha, but to her, he was still her little brother.

"I mean, it felt like I'd just touched a million exposed wires when I shook his hand, you fucker!" Harry groaned, throwing his head back in frustration. Gemma cackled at this, slapping her brother on the arm. 

"Wonder why that is, Hazza! I guess we'll never know!" She exclaimed, her voice dripping in sarcasm. Harry rolled his eyes at the girl draping herself over his lap dramatically. 

"Gemma, I'm bein' serious, what do I do?" He asked, head still spinning. He just wished that she'd help him. She had met her soulmate 6 months prior, and they'd been almost inseparable since. The only reason that he wasn't coming for dinner was that he was away on business for the next week.

"Well, dufus, he's clearly your soulmate. Talk to him." She said, and promptly shoved him off of the couch. It was quite funny to see, honestly, the small omega pushing the large, 6 foot 2 alpha off of the couch, the latter ending with a noise of slight pain. 

In the kitchen, Louis reached to rub the bottom of his spine in discomfort, a dull pain forming there. He almost fainted when Harry entered the room, a wince on his expression as he rubbed the same area on his own back. Instead, he just continued cutting the bread on the counter below him.

"Hi mum, do you need any help in here?" Louis' skin broke out in goosebumps as Harry's deep voice filled the room, soft and slow.

"Yeah, actually. Can you strain the spaghetti, please?" Anne spoke as she took meatballs out of the oven. Louis gulped as Harry stepped closer, as he was standing next to the stovetop in which the pasta was boiling on. 

The small omega jerked towards the sink to put the knife that he was using in the sink as the alpha came closer. But, because of his clumsy nature, he ended up slamming his hip right into the kitchen island.

"Fucking hell." Louis muttered, pain spreading through his entire hip.

"Shit." Harry muttered at the same time, wincing as pain took over his own hip. The two looked at eachother, eyes widening. Their mothers looked on, their expressions reading completely smug.

"For God's sake, please tell me that your hip doesn't hurt, too." Louis spoke, preparing for Harry's response, but one never came. Harry simply continued to strain the pasta, never looking back at the omega. He took the alpha's silence as all of the response that he needed. 

The small omega let out a breath at that, his eyes trained on his socks. 

"I'm gonna go sit with the girls." Louis whispered to his mother, who nodded in understanding. Louis had had a rough day so far, so she knew that he needed to rest for a bit. As he exited the room, the two mothers flocked to Harry, easily trapping him against the kitchen counter.

"So?" Anne smiled, bouncing in excitement.

"Um..Louis is nice." He spoke lowly, not looking either woman in the eye. 

"Yeah, and you looked like you had broken your hip when he knocked into the counter!" Jay barked, the two omegas in front of him cackling with laughter. Harry winced at the noise, and the dull pain on his right shoulder, probably from a playful punch to the arm.

"Okay! I get it, Louis might be my soulmate." Harry hissed, getting annoyed now.

"Might be?! Harry, don't be so thick!" Anne all but yelled, smacking her son upside the head. Jay glared at her, hearing her son's faint whimper of pain.

"I'll have to apologize to Louis for all of the times I've done that." Anne smirked. Harry glared back at her. The two women moved away, sharing smug looks as Harry exited the room.

The frustrated alpha pulled at his hair in anguish as he entered the living room, Louis' glare greeting him.

"Stop pulling your hair, you fucker." Louis muttered under his breath, loud enough for all of his sisters and Gemma to snicker, and Harry to blush. He hadn't even realized that he had done it, honestly, and he decided that he'd have to cut that habit.

Conversation filled the living room, and eventually, dinner was called. The meal was filled with more pleasant conversation, and awkward, tense looks exchanged through the two boys. Anne eventually brought out a birthday cake, and she lit the candles. Everyone broke out into a loud version of Happy Birthday, Louis' smile not going unnoticed by the alpha sitting across from him.

'Maybe this birthday wasn't so bad after all,' Harry thought, not even realizing his thoughts.

●

Eventually came the time for the two sets of parents and their sons to sit down at the kitchen table for a brief meeting of sorts. After all, the purpose of that night had been to court the two boys, but they had clearly gotten more than what they bargained for.

"Now, I'm sure that you two got on well, right?" Des spoke, a smile playing on his face as his gaze flicked between the two boys.

"We already knew that you two were soulmates." Anne blurted out, Jay flicking her in response. 

"Hey!" Des whined, rubbing the spot on his arm as well.

"She flicks hard, mate." Dan joked, a smiling as he slapping his friend on the back playfully.

"Oi! Chill the fuck out before you snap my back in half!" Anne yelled, pointing at Dan accusingly.

Harry and Louis looked at eachother in surprise at their parents' banter. 

'This is weird,' Louis mouthed, Harry nodding in response.

"Anyways!" Des yelled, bringing their little meeting back into focus. "What do you two think of being in a...relationship? We wouldn't want to marry you two off right away, you know? Just let you two work it out on your own." He smiled at the boys.

The pair looked at eachother. They were clearly fond of eachother already, and they both had to fight grins from taking over their expressions as they read each other's faces. 

"I'll try if if you will." Louis spoke up shyly.

"Alright. So we're trying this?" Harry said, grabbing Louis' hand to comfort him. He ignored the spark of electricity between them, and simply stroked the small thumb in his hand. 

Louis jerked his head in a nod, and a audible sigh of relief came from their parents. The two boys glared at their elders at that.

●

The Tomlinsons began to leave not long thereafter, departing with hugs and handshakes.

"Lou!" Harry called as the smaller omega went to leave. Harry never would get over how cutely small Louis was in comparison to his own alpha physique.

The omega turned around, only to be pulled into a bone crushing hug. 

"It was nice meeting you." Harry whispered in his ear. Both boys tried to ignore the shocks pulsing though their entire beings, but they failed.

"You feel that too?" Louis whispered back.

"Yes. I do." Harry responded, realising him. 

And with that, the small omega left, and Harry's heart was overfilled with happiness and hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending was a bit cheesy, but I'm really liking this concept. Let me know what you think? It genuinely motivates me knowing that people enjoy my work.
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. Just to quickly clarify, the pain is only felt if it isn't welcomed. Therefore, pain that causes sexual pleasure isn't felt. That's all.


	2. ♡2♡

Honestly, Harry was utterly fucked. 

He'd never admit it to anyone but himself, but he'd been thinking about Louis constantly, the very idea of the boy a persisting whisper in the back of his mind. And the front of his mind. And all of the other parts of his mind. Harry was also completely scared shitless for that exact reason, because he was already gone for Louis. Completely vanished. Gone with the wind. Never to be heard from again, truthfully. He shook his head at that thought, and decided he should probably schedule an appointment with a therapist or something.

The alpha stood from his bed, where he'd been holed up for the past week, binging on Swedish Fish and Doritos as all of his meals. All he wanted to do was see Louis, but Louis was busy with work. Louis worked as an artist, and he was working on a commission nonstop, his deadline a week after their dinner. If it weren't for their constant texts, Harry probably would think that the small omega had died or something.

The constant ringing of the doorbell was bringing the alpha downstairs, somewhere he had seldom been this past week. He'd basically used it as a feeding station, grabbing all of the junk food that he could and bolting back upstairs. Come to think of it, Harry couldn't even remember the last time he'd had something healthy, besides some water. He made a mental note to drink a smoothie or something as he opened the door.

His two best mates stood on the step, grins on their faces as they shoved past Harry.

"So, Hazza, you finally pulled!" Niall teased, tugging on a rogue curl on Harry's head. Harry also couldn't remember the last time he'd brushed his hair. He felt gross.

"It's not 'pulling', Niall. Louis is my soulmate, be respectful of him." Harry said in response, following the other two boys to the kitchen. 

"Well, you look rough, mate. Relationship issues already?" Liam asked, pulling a popsicle out of the fridge. Harry didn't even know why they had popsicles in the middle of February, but he didn't question it.

"No, I've just been...moody. I want to see Louis, but he's busy until tomorrow." Harry explained, the other two nodding.

"So, have you stalked him on social media yet?" Niall joked, Harry's eyed widening. He hadn't even thought about social media. He didn't even know if Louis used it. Then again, the omega talks like he's employed by Tumblr to make shitposts.

"Um..." 

"We're doing it." Niall yanked Harry into the living room, shoving the large alpha down on the couch.

"Oi! Liam, bring the popcorn, you twat! We'll need some refreshments!" Niall yelled. Harry silently was thankful that his parents were holed up at the office, as they had been all week. It made him nervous.

"Now, what's his last name," Harry gazed at the beta plopping down on the couch beside him, and listened to the sound of popcorn going off in the microwave as Liam got water bottles out of the fridge. This would be a long night.

●

2 hours, and 3 bags of popcorn later, Harry had scrolled through Louis' entire Instagram feed, the earliest pictures dating back to 2011. He'd seen every friend, relationship, family gathering, everything, over the past 5 years. He felt endeared every time he came across a candid shot of his boy,- oh god, he was already calling him that- taken mid-laugh, or catching him completely off guard. Harry also discovered that he found everything about the omega to be completely adorable , right down to his little ankles. 

Harry winced at the pain covering his arm, picking up his phone to text Louis to make sure everything was okay.

Harry: are you okay

A response came within seconds.

Louis: a canvas may have fallen off the wall and onto my arm  
Louis: but I'm fine :)

Harry smiled at that, and texted a heart emoji in response. His fond grin got him a pillow to the arm, Niall catching the expression. His friends eventually left, just as his parents were coming in with exhausted expressions on their faces, Gemma following. She was an assistant at a branch of their company, and they were her ride to and from work. She looked undeterred though, probably haven taken a nap on a couch at the office after everyone had left. Harry felt sorry for the smell of burnt popcorn as he yelled out a few final departing words to his friends.

●

The next 24 hours were spent moping, and excited flames bursting in Harry's chest as he prepared to see Louis. The omega was coming over to hang out, and Harry was giddy, but still mopey because it has been a whole week without Louis. He was grumpy, and was annoying the fuck out of everyone around his, honestly. His parents and sister vacated the premises for the night, all going out to dinner and a movie to leave the house to Harry and his...guest.

Harry went to spray extra cloud of cologne onto his clothes, a knock sounding at the door. His arm jerked at that, the cologne inevitably landing in his eye. The knocking on the door turned into a pounding at that.

"Fuck!" Harry yelled, clutching his eye as he dropped the bottle. The bottle landed on his foot. He yelled again at that, and began hobbling downstairs to answer the door.

He swung the door open, revealing Louis glaring at him.

"Care to explain why my eye feels like I will never see out of it ever again, and why my toe feels like someone just ran it over 10 times with a truck?" Louis asked, a false sweet smile on his face.

"Um...I may have sprayed cologne into my eye. And then I freaked out and dropped the bottle on my foot." Harry admited, Louis punching him in the arm. Louis rubbed his own arm at that.

"Damnit." He muttered softly.

Louis entered the house as Harry moved out of the way.

"So, the commission's done then?" Harry asked, plopping down on the couch. Louis followed suit, kicking his legs up onto the alpha's lap. Harry stiffened as he turned on the TV to watch Netflix.

"Yep. Took forever though. At least I'm getting some good money from it though; I spent at least 50 pounds on paint!" Louis laughed, humming as Harry stopped on a documentary about ghosts. 

Harry selected the documentary, and pulled the blanket over himself and his omega.

●

They got 5 minutes into the documentary before it was paused. They ended up talking for hours, getting to know eachother: favorite colors (Harry's was blue, Louis' was a tossup between blue and green,) (Harry may have decided that his favorite color was blue the minute he looked at Louis' eyes. Firework eyes. Sky blue. God, he was so gone.) favorite sports, (Louis had said football, Harry had snorted as his response.) and basically everything else under the sun.

"I've wanted to ask you this for nearly 10 years now, but what happened to your arm when you were 8?" Harry asked, wincing at the memory. His arm had been in excruciating pain for an entire week. He couldn't even get out of bed. He had felt awful for whoever his soulmate was, and what they were going through.

"Oh...that. I may or may not have completely shattered my arm, and had to have surgery." Harry nodded at that. He knew that if one person was going into surgery, their soulmate would also be put under anesthesia, and would be administered painkillers after, that is, if they'd found their soulmate yet. If they hadn't, their soulmate would feel everything, like Harry had.

Soon thereafter, it was time for Louis to leave, quite begrudgingly to be truthful. The omega stood reluctantly, practically hanging off of his alpha's arm. (He had started calling Harry his alpha, just as Harry had started calling him his omega. Talk about possessive.)

"Lou, baby, your parents want you home by 11." Harry laughed at the small omega practically climbing onto his back.

"No, I'm not leaving." Louis mumbled into Harry's shoulder, his tone pouty.

"How about I take you out tomorrow, huh? I'll take you to dinner." Harry offered, barely finishing his sentence before Louis let out an excited squeal. 

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow babe!" Louis giggled, letting go of Harry's arm. The short omega went on his tiptoes, placed a short kiss on the alpha's cheek, and was gone. Harry's hand flew to where the omega's lips had just been seconds before as the door slammed closed.

Harry may have already been in love.

●

Harry wished that he could say that the two didn't talk on the phone for hours when Louis got home, but his mother didn't raise a liar, so he won't say that.

"You're so cute, Lou." Harry mumbled sleepily.

"I know, I'm adorable. Try to resist me, Styles." Louis giggled into the phone. Harry felt like he was gonna explode everytime the omega giggled.

"I'm trying, really, bit it's very," Harry paused for dramatic effect. "Difficult, Mr. Tomlinson." 

Louis hummed at that, shifting into his blankets.

"Lou, you should go to sleep. It's almost 3 o'clock in the morning." Harry mumbled sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"Alright. yeah, yeah. Goodnight." Louis said, voice cloudy with sleep.

They didn't hang up for another hour.

●

Harry stomped down the stairs 5 hours later, his mother calling him for breakfast. 

"Look who's bright-eyes and bushy-tailed!" Gemma shouted mockingly. Harry thought of Louis. Bright eyes. He was in too deep.

"Fuck off, Gem." Harry glared at his sister sitting on a stool at the kitchen island as his mum piled pancakes onto a plate for him.

"So...any plans for today, Haz?" Anne asked, placing the butter next to his plate as Harry sat down.

"Yeah, actually, I'm taking Louis out for dinn-" Harry was cut off by Anne's excited squeal.

"That's great, Honey! Where are you taking the little cutie?" Harry cringed at his own mother called his omega a "little cutie." Sure, it was true, but he still didn't want anyone else calling his omega that besides himself.

"Probably to that new restaurant that opened downtown." Harry responded shortly, digging into the pancakes in front of him. His phone buzzed beside him, and his hand immediately shot out to grab it.

"No phones at the table, Hazza." Anne scolded, slapping his hand away. 

'Well,' Harry thought, 'We're technically sitting at an island.' 

And so, he immediately grabbed his phone the minute that Anne left the room to go to the bathroom.

Louis: morning :) what time are you picking me up?

Harry grinned at the text, a fire spreading in his cheeks.

Harry: morning cutie ;) how's 7?  
Louis: perfect.

Harry set his phone down just as Gemma started sending him devious glares.

"Tell her, and you'll wake up in the pool." Harry deadpanned, glaring at his sister, who was barking out a laugh. 

She ruffled his hair as she exited the kitchen, going out to sit in the car to wait for their parents. She has to be at work in 30 minutes. Harry cringed at the thought of going back to work. The bakery that he worked at was currently under construction, and he would have to go back to work tomorrow. He loved his job, but some of the customers were a right pain in the-

"Bye, Haz!" His mother called out, the door slamming behind her and his father.

Harry placed his plate in the sink, grabbed a bottle of water, and proceeded to spend the next 8 hours watching the rest of that Netflix documentary, (Louis had requested for him to tell him how it ended) texting Louis, and, admitedly, wanking. He got bored, don't judge. He gazed over to his calendar, where his next rut was scheduled in a week or two. Usually, once soulmates find eachother, their heats and ruts begin to coincide. He made a mental note to ask Louis about that later.

His gaze then landed on the clock, which read 6:30.

"Holy shit!" He yelled, jumping out of bed, throwing on the nearest pair of skinny jeans and shirt. He threw his feet into an easy pair of Vans. He made a beeline for the front door, locking it as he ran to his car, starting it and pulling out of the driveway at a speed that would probably get him pulled over if a cop was nearby. He drove at an alarming speed to the Tomlinson residence, slamming on his brakes as he pulled up outside. He grabbed his phone from the dashboard, and with shaky hands, typed out a text.

Harry: i'm outside

Louis: ok! I'll be out in a sec!

Harry gulped.


	3. ♡3♡

Harry watched as the front door of the Tomlinson residence open, Louis running out of the door into the cold air. Harry smiled at the little legs running towards the car, reaching over to open the door for Louis as he approached. Louis slid into the passenger seat, red nosed and shivering.

"Hi." He let out, closing the door and curling into the heat of the car.

"Hey, baby." Harry greeted, pulling back onto the road.

"How was your day?" Louis asked, drawing patterns into the fog on the window. Harry tried not to stare as he drove down the dark road, the only light coming from dim streetlights.

"It was alright, I suppose. Better now," Harry smiled, taking the turn into the downtown area of their small town. "How was yours?"

"Was okay, I guess. Slept a lot, honestly." Louis responded. Harry decided to leave it at that, and proceeded to pull into the parking lot of the restaurant.

Harry exited the car, shivering as the cold of the night wrapped itself around his tall frame, Louis running up behind him and tucking himself under his alpha's arm.

"I was gonna open your door for you, baby. Trying to be a gentleman here." Harry laughed, holding the omega close to his own body as he pulled the door to the restaurant open. They both relaxed as the heat of the room warmed them up. 

"Hello, welcome to Honey. Do you have a reservation?" The hostess greeted cheerily. Harry could basically feel Louis rolling his eyes at her voice.

"Yes, should be under 'Styles,' m'am." Harry spoke, returning a grin.

"Follow me, sir." She smiled, grabbing two menus. Harry pulled Louis closer under his arm, if that was even possible. If he was being honest, he was trying to send the message that Louis was his omega, and that no one else could have him, as he felt eyes raking over the omega's small body.

They stopped at a booth in the back of the restaurant, lit up by fairy lights and a candle in the middle of the wooden table. Louis' eyes lit up at the decor. Harry decided that when they moved in with eachother that he'd have to let Louis do all of the decorating.

"What would you like to start with drinks-wise?" The hostess smiled.

"Water for me, thank you." Harry simply stated, opening his menu.

"I'll take water as well." Louis quietly spoke. With that, the hostess walked away, leaving the two boys alone.

"What are you gonna get?" Harry asked, still scanning the menu.

"I'm thinking the baked mac and cheese." Louis said, almost sounding embarrassed at his choice in food.

"Ya know what, that sounds good. I'll get that as well." Harry smiled over at his omega, slamming his menu shut, taking a sip of his water

"Hazza, you should probably know that my heat starts this coming weekend." Louis said casually, Harry promptly choking on his water.

"You alright?" Louis' eyes widened.

"Splendid." Harry croaked, placing his glass of water back on the table as a waitress approached their table.

"Ready to order?" She spoke, fixing her hair as she looked down at the two boys.

"Yep, we're both going to have the baked mac and cheese, please." Harry ordered for the both of them, the waitress quickly writing their order down and leaving.

"So um...your heat, huh?" Harry awkwardly said, still a bit embarrassed at the little choking fit he'd had.

"Yeah, I was just letting you know, in case you didn't hear from me for a while." Louis explained, taking a swig from his glass of water.

"You know, I could spend your heat with you. I work this week, and I want to take you out on Friday, so I could always spend the night afterwards?" Harry explained, Louis swallowing hard.

"Anyways, whenever soulmates find eachother, their heats and ruts begin to coincide, right?" Harry asked, earning a small nod from Louis.

"So it's settled then." Harry reached his hand across the table to give a comforting touch to Louis' arm, the latter leaning into the touch.

The waitress promptly showed up a minute later, Harry and Louis barely paying her any attention as she set down their food as they got lost in eachother.

~

"Harry, you need to move out." Des spoke, staring at his son across the table. As soon as he'd come home, his parents had sat him down at the kitchen table. He'd almost shit himself.

"Why do I-"

"God's sake, boy! You're 20 years old, and you've got an omega. You need your own space, Hazza, you're a man, not a teenager anymore!" Anne burst out, arms flailing dramatically. Harry rolled his eyes, now knowing where Gemma had gotten that from.

"Okay mum, but why are you bringing this up n-"

"You. Have. An. Omega." Anne practically yelled, eyes wide with the fact that Harry didn't understand.

"And what do a that have-"

"THERE'S SOMETHING CALLED SEXUAL INTERCOURSE, HAZZA, AND YOUR FATHER AND I WOULD NOT LIKE TO LISTEN TO YOU TWO ENGAGING IN IT." Anne was screaming now, stood up as her husband sat calmly, pulling her back into her chair. Harry blushed as he looked down at his lap.

"Son, I have a two bedroom apartment set up for you downtown. If you'd like, I can hire people to move you in tomorrow-" Des spoke, being cut off by a slightly angered Harry.

"Tomorrow?! Dad, I'm working all week, have you gone mad?" Harry yelled, standing up out of his chair. Maybe he was a bit like his mum too.

"Harry-"

"Harry Edward, don't talk to your father like that! And don't be so thick, you and Louis have your rut and heat this weekend, and neither Jay and Dan nor your father and I would like to listen to that." Anne was also stood up now, yelling with more dramatic hand gestures.

Harry looked past her into the living room, where Gemma was giving the trio a smug look.

"What about Gemma?" Harry argued, pointing at her.

"You know that Michal has his own place, Harry. She goes there." Anne now had her hands on her hips, and Gemma looked even more smug, if that was even possible. 

"Fuck, fine!" Harry shouted, storming out of the room, his stomping footsteps echoing through the house as he went up the stairs to his bedroom.

"Well, that could've gone better." Des spoke, Anne punching him in the arm, wincing as the pain hit her as well.

"I'll say."

●

Harry's alarm woke him up the following morning, earning a string of swears as he dragged himself from his bed. he quickly found his work shirt and a pair of jeans, then threw on his old pair of Converse that he always wore to work, not wanting to ruin a nicer pair of shoes with flour or egg dropping onto them. He threw his messy bedhead into a quick bun, then ran down the stairs in order to get to work in time.

"Morning, Mum!" Harry greeted, forgetting for a second that he was meant to be mad at both of his parents.

"Morning? The moving people will move all of your stuff in today. You can come here after work, and your father and I will take you to the place." Anne responded, not looking up from the newspaper in her lap.

"Whatever. I gotta go, love you." Harry rolled his eyes, making long strides to the door.

"Okay, baby, see you after work." Anne murmured, taking a sip of her coffee.

●

Harry arrived at the bakery pretty quickly, excited to be back at work.

"Harry! It's so nice to see you, darling. Your mum told us that you found your soulmate!" Rosemary, the older woman who ran the shop greeted Harry as he entered.

"Yep, I did. It looks really nice in here, Rose." Harry greeted back, grabbing his apron from a hook next to the front door. He tied it around his waist as he looked at the new flooring, walls, and decor. Louis would like the dark wood floors, and the red brick walls, and the fairy lights hanging off of the walls. He'd have to bring him to the bakery sometime.

"Thank you, dear." Rose smiled. Harry had known her since he was 17 years old, when he'd finally decided to get a job. Harry was one of the two employees that Rose employed, so he was paid well. 

"Hi, Haz!" Cara greeted as she came from the kitchen, a tray of steaming bagels on her hip. She'd started working there a year ago, right after the other employee had quit. Rose always liked to only have 2 workers there, so the customers would always know everyone working there. Made it more personal, or something.

"Hey, Car. How's life been?" Harry hadn't seen her in two months, since that was how long the bakery had been closed for.

"Splendid. Met my soulmate, moved in with her, got engaged. Life is amazing. How about you?" She asked, eyes bright as she put the bagels into the glass case carefully.

"I uh...I met my soulmate just about a week and a half ago. My parents are forcing me to move out though, so I'm going to my new place after work." Harry responded, going to help her finish putting the bagels into the case.

"They mean well, H. Don't be mad at them." Cara spoke softly, standing up again to go and grab more trays of fresh baked goods from the kitchen, Harry following behind her as Rose flipped the 'closed' sign to 'open.'

"I know." Harry rolled his eyes, grabbing a tray of muffins. Today would be a long day.

●

Harry sighed as he dusted the sugar off of his jeans as he hung his apron back up. Cara and Rose had already gone home, as he had insisted that he could lock up the bakery by himself. He locked the door as he walked out of the building, shivering in the cold air. He felt annoyance tugging at his brain as he realized that now he'd have to go to his new apartment. God, he was getting old.

●

Harry felt apologetic.

As soon as he'd stepped into the apartment, he'd felt the emotion in abundance, because his father had purchased all of the furniture that he didn't already have, and his mother had stocked his fridge with all of his favorite foods. He'd almost cried, honestly. 

In fact, he did actually cry when his father said that he'd paid the first two months of rent, so that Harry could settle in without having to worry about that.

Harry had apologized for being bratty, hugging both of his parents before they left him alone in his very own apartment.

"Well, guess I'll have to let Louis pick out the decor for this place." Harry spoke into the empty air, opening the fridge to get a drink of water.

His phone began ringing on the kitchen counter, and he answered it upon seeing who was calling.

"I miss you, you fuck." Louis whined as a greeting.

"Louis, baby, you just saw me yesterday." Harry joked, pouring a glass of water as he held his phone between his ear and shoulder.

"I know, but I still miss you. You're big and warm and I'm cold and small. It's unfair." Louis complained. Harry didn't even feel remotely guilty for smiling as he took a sip of his water.

"You can come over to my um...apartment, you know." Harry suggested, turning up his heat before taking a seat on his couch.

"Apartment?"

"Yeah...my parents sort of made me move out. Didn't want to hear us engaging in intercourse, or something like that." Harry laughed into the phone as he flicked on the television, going straight to Netflix to find a documentary to watch.

"Okay. Text me the address." Louis responded, promptly hanging up.

●

"It's too bland in here, Haz. Needa spice it up or summat." Louis spoke through handfuls of popcorn being shoved into his mouth, stare focused on the television as he lounged against his alpha's chest.

"Was gonna let you decorate it, honestly. You seem to have a knack for that" Harry responded, watching as the penguins on the screen waddled across an icy terrain. He didn't know why Louis had chosen a documentary about penguins, but he didn't question it. It was cute watching him get invested into it, nontheless.

"Really?" Louis asked excitedly, turning around to look at Harry.

"Yeah. Needs your touch." Harry smiled. He could see it now, honestly: floral coasters and fairy lights and tapestries and candles and fuzzy blankets all over his couch. He couldn't wait. 

"Thank you." Louis shyly said, nuzzling into his alpha's chest even further, eyes concentrated on the penguins. Harry thought that his fixation with animals was insanely cute. 

●

As Harry looked down at Louis' sleeping figure, still laying on top of him, he decided that he never wanted his omega to leave. Maybe he wouldn't even allow him to. Maybe he'd just bring him all of his art supplies and clothes and just keep him here forever. It would make sense though; they were soulmates, after all.

"Lou, baby, would you maybe want to move in?" Harry nudged the omega laying on his chest, face squished into his neck.

"Thought you'd never ask. Carry me to bed, you oaf."


	4. ♡4♡

"Wake up, babe."

Harry groaned as he felt small fingers digging into his chest, shaking him.

"No." He said groggily, rolling back over.

"Okay, I don't know if you're trying to seduce me with your sexy morning voice, but it's not going to work. You have to get to the bakery, and after you get home, we need to go to the grocery store to stock up on food," Louis explained, struggling to roll his alpha back over. "And anyways, didn't you say you wanted to take me out again tonight?"

"Yes, I did." Harry chuckled, finally opening his eyes to see the bedheaded omega looming over him.

"Good. So, get up." Louis said, pushing a final push into Harry's chest as he got up to go make breakfast. Harry stared as Louis walked across the room, wearing nothing but a pair of tight boxer briefs.

"Quit staring and get dressed, oaf." Louis said, finally walking out of the bedroom.

"You can't blame me, baby! My rut's coming tomorrow, hormones are coursing through my body!" Harry called jokingly, finally dragging his lazy ass out of bed.

"Whatever." Louis responded, a light tone in his voice. Harry could basically see him roll his eyes in the kitchen.

Harry tugged on a new pair of boxers, then pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans. He grabbed his work shirt, throwing it on as he entered the kitchen. Honestly, this week that Louis had been living with him was great. Louis made him a smoothie and toast every morning, and sent him off to work with a kiss. It was everything that he could've asked for. 

"Bye, Lou." Harry said, pulling his omega into a hug, grabbing his breakfast from the counter.

"Bye, babe. I'm gonna make a grocery list of basic things that will be needed during...you know." Louis responded shyly, burrowing his face into his alpha's chest.

"Louis, I gotta go." Harry chuckled.

"Fine. I'll see you later." Louis sighed, pressing a quick kiss to Harry's lips. He pulled away, only to be pulled into another kiss before Harry left.

Louis felt the blush creep onto his expression, barely registering it as the door shut behind Harry.

●

"Harry, we don't need kale." Louis stated firmly, taking it out of the cart.

"Why?" Harry whined, reaching to put it back

"Ugh, fine, get your rabbit food, I'm getting bread and peanut butter." Louis giggled, pushing the cart away from the produce section. 

"Baby, you're already starting to smell like heat. Maybe we shouldn't go out tonight? Just order out and watch a movie?" Harry asked, a concerned tone to his voice.

"If that's what you want to do. We don't have to do anything at all, if you don't want to. Just get some rest before we can't." Louis said, grabbing a couple of loaves of bread, checking the expiration dates on them before throwing them into the cart.

"Or, we can get pizza and watch Finding Nemo." Harry suggested, getting the peanut butter from the shelf and throwing it into the cart. 

"...Deal."

●

Louis squirmed around restlessly, trying to sleep despite the heat already coursing through his body. Harry's eyes snapped open, the sudden beginning of his rut waking him up, along with the overwhelming smell of heat coming from his omega.

"Louis, wake up." Harry managed to moan out, looking at the clock that read 3:45 a.m.

"Harry, it hurts." Louis whimpered, still squirming.

"I know, baby, just let me take care of you." Harry said softly, pulling Louis closer. 

"Fuck, just get in me. How are you so calm right now, fuck." Louis moaned, moving to straddle Harry as slick wet his inner thighs.

"Patience, baby. Don't wanna hurt you, right?" Harry said, gripping the omega's curvy hips.

"No, I want you to fucking pound into me and spank my ass. Get to it." Louis whimpered, grinding himself down on Harry's clothed, hard cock. He was getting needy, and was completely overtaken with heat.

"Okay, yeah. I'll give it to you." Harry said roughly, tugging his boxers down to reveal his hard member, probably 9 inches, Louis decided.

"Fuck, you're so big, get in me." Louis moaned, still rutting down onto Harry.

"No prep?" Harry asked, pupils completely blown out, stare fixated at the sweating little omega situated on his hips. 

"No, just give me your fucking cock, uh." Louis keened, desparation filling his system.

"Okay, get over here."

Louis scooted forward on Harry's hips, lifting up to ease the alpha's cock into his aching hole, slick flowing freely. He slowly inched the alpha into his wet, tight heat, a glisten of sweat covering both of their bodies. Louis didn't stop until the whole length was inside, a small bump forming on his lower tummy where the alpha's tip was.

"Fuck, I'm so full. You're so fucking huge." Louis moaned, trying to fuck himself down onto his alpha, failing as the heat overtook his small body.

"So tight, baby. You're so fucking beautiful, fuck." Harry moaned in response, grabbing the hips in his hands even tighter, pulling them up and down on his cock.

"Fuck, fucking me so good. Ruin me, Hazza, make me your bitch." Louis groaned, trying to fuck himself down even harder.

"So naughty, baby, such a slut." Harry said, bringing a hand down on the omega's ass, feeling it jiggle as he left a handprint there.

"Yeah, slut for your cock, ugh." Louis cried out, receiving the harsh pulls down onto his alpha, head thrown back in unadulterated pleasure.

"Cum for me, baby. I want you to cum twice before I knot you." 

"Yeah, fuck, knot me. Bond me, Haz." Louis cried out, barely even realizing that he'd cum onto his and Harry's stomachs.

"Give me your fat knot." Louis cried out, Harry pulling him closer so that they were  chest to chest.

"Say you're mine." Harry grunted into his ear, the possessive nature of his rut getting the best of him.

"I'm yours, fuck." Louis moaned out, letting out little "uh, uh,"s as he was owned in the best possible way.

With that, Harry flipped them over, so that he was looming over Louis' shaking form.

"Hit that spot, Hazza, want your knot." Louis begged, head thrown back onto the pillows as Harry plowed into him, soon finding the omega's prostate.

"Fuck!" Louis cried out, barely noticing that he'd come once again. Harry fucked him though it, gripping the headboard for support as he pounded into his little omega. 

"Knot me, please. Bond me, Hazza, wanna cum so hard I see stars." Louis pleaded, allowing Harry to flip them over once again so that Louis was on top, figuring that that would be the most comfortable position for Louis while waiting for the knot to go back down.

"Take it when you want it, love. My knot's there for you." Harry yelled out, desperate to cum already.

With that, Louis pushed down even further, allowing the knot to push it's way past his rim.

"Fuck!" They shouted in unison, Louis cumming for the third time as Harry's knot emptied itself into the omega. Without a second thought, Harry brought his teeth to the bond mark on Louis' neck, just below his ear, and bit down. Louis once again let out a series of moans, his cock cumming completely dry as a 4th orgasm took over his tiny body. Harry licked over the wound, sealing it as he pulled his omega close to his chest.

"Oh my God, I'm knotted. Feels so good." Louis mumbled into his alpha's shoulder, grinding down onto the knot settled within him.

"And bonded, too." Harry reminded him, trying you keep him from moving too nuch, trying to prevent the omega from getting hurt.

"And bonded, too." Louis agreed, pressing a kiss down onto his alpha's mouth.

"I love you, baby." Harry smiled sleepily, glancing back over to the clock, now reading 5:00 a.m.

"Love you too. When we wake up, I want you to rim me, then fucking knot me against the wall." Louis responded, laying against his alpha's chest, the knot filling him up probably not leaving any time soon.

"Noted."

●

Their mating cycle soon came to a close after a week or so, the pair getting multiple rounds in everyday. By the end of it, they were exhausted, sticky, and almost sick of having sex, honestly.

"Hazza, I'm hungry." Louis sleepily mumbled, spread out on his back as Harry pulled his omega's head into his shoulder.

"What do you want, baby?"

"Pancakes. With chocolate chips. And whipped cream." Louis responded, cracking an eye open to see Harry's dimpled cheeks.

"Listen, I'm not saying anything, but that sounds like cravin-"

"Harry, dear, I'm on birth control. There's no way I'm pregnant. Nice try, though." Louis laughed, finding it incredibly cute that his alpha already wanted kids after only being together for about a month.

"Fine, royal pain in the ass." Harry huffed playfully, dragging himself out of bed, Louis whistling at his lack of shirt. 

"Does that make me a princess then?" Louis jokingly yelled back, absentmindedly rubbing patterns into his hip as he cuddled into the sheets.

"Yep!" Harry called back, already preparing the pancakes in the kitchen.

"Good." Louis replied, quieter this time. The shrill sound of his phone going off startled him, sheets flying as he nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Who is it?" Harry asked curiously, flipping pancakes on the griddle.

"My mum," Louis called back, hitting the answer button. "Hey, mummy." 

"Hi, baby. We're having a family meeting today, at Harry's parents' house at noon. We're arranging a family holiday for when summer comes."

"That's a bit...early, don't you think, mum. It's only March."

"Yes, but to book for so many people? We need to do it early. Start thinking about where you wanna go." 

"Okay, mum. We'll see you then." 

"Bye, baby."

And with that, Louis hung up the phone, and ran into the kitchen to eat a vast majority of the pancakes before Harry could.

●

"Fuck off, Lottie! I wanna go to Florida!" Fizzy shouted across the coffee table, pointing at her older sister.

"Felicite, watch your language." Jay scolded, giving her daughter a cold look.

"Mum, maybe we can just-" Louis started, getting cut off by Dan.

"You know what, that sounds great. Write that down, Harry." He said, looking over his shoulder at Harry, who had been put in charge of writing down all of the destinations that were proposed.

"Okay, so far, we have Colorado, Brighton, New York, and Florida." Harry read off, a headache forming in his temples. The whole family had been gathered at his parents' home for well over 3 hours, nothing but yells and swears being exchanged between them.

"Fuck it, we're going to Florida, brats. Pack your bags." Anne decided dramatically, throwing her hands up as Jay agrees with her.

"Two weeks of being at the beach and Disney World? I think I can deal with that." Louis muttered, cuddling into Harry's side. He'd begun to get restless an hour ago, and he just wanted Harry to make him a grilled cheese and to crawl into bed.

"It's settled then. Now, get out of my house, you lot. I've got the worst headache thanks to all of your incessant screaming." Anne complained, rubbing her temples, the adults all agreeing with her.

Harry pulled Louis to his feet, placing his jacket over his omega's shoulders as they went out into the brisk March air.

"You know what they say...beach sex is great for the soul." Harry simply said as he started the car. Louis glared at him from the passenger seat.

"Fuck off. I've had your cock up my ass for a week straight, how are you already a total horndog again?" Louis rolled his eyes, snuggling further into the jacket as Harry pulled down the road.

"I'm afraid I'm addicted to it, Mr. Tomlinson. My most sincere apologies." Harry replied, reaching over to hold Louis' hand as he steered them home. Louis unconciously grabbed it, and held it as he fell asleep against the foggy window of the car.


	5. ♡5♡

Harry's eyes flutter open to the plush feeling of lips dragging down his neck. As his eyes lazily open, Louis is revealed sitting on his hips, whimpering softly. Harry's hands fly to his hips, gripping lightly as Louis drags himself up and down Harry's cock.

"What's the special occasion, baby?" Harry asked, voice deep and foggy with sleep.

"Wet dream. Woke up with -fuck- slick all over my thighs."

"Don't we have to leave for the airport in an hour...?"

"Shut up and let me come, Mr. Responsible Alpha."

The past month and a half had been a blur of disgustingly lovesick moments and family dinners, staying up until midnight talking about nothing and everything, and Louis burning pancakes on multiple occasions. The day had finally come that the whole family would board the plane to Florida and stay there for a two weeks. Harry didn't know if he was excited or not about spending fourteen full days with not one, not two, but eleven people, plus his omega.

"Your wish is my command, petal." Harry said lightly, pulling Louis' hips up and down quicker.

"M'not a -oh my God, yeah right there- petal, Styles."

"Yes you are, baby. My beautiful flower, you're so gorgeous."

"F-fuck off."

Tears started making their way down the omega's face at this point, his thighs burning and his chest sweaty.

Harry wrapped his fingers around his mate's length soon enough, quickly stroking the horny little omega on top of him to a orgasm. Louis wiped away the tears, and returned the favor.

"We have to wash the sheets now." Harry sighed, wrapping an arm around his mate's waist.

"We'll leave it until we get back."

●

"Hazza maybe we should just go home or summat. I'm tired." Louis groaned softly into the alpha's shoulder. The two walked through the crowded airport, looking for their terminal, and the rest of their family.

"Baby, we can't exactly do that." Harry shucked, throwing an arm over his mate to bring him in closer to his side.

"And why ever not?" Louis laughed, snuggling deeper into his hoodie. It was Harry's, of course, before Louis had stolen it a week into living together. Harry didn't mind though, if anything, it made him hot seeing the hoodie almost reach Louis' knees.

"Well, my dear, the trip is already paid for. And I do remember being promised beach sex." Harry joked, his arm getting tired from holding the bags, and pulling the suitcase along.

"Okay, first of all, you said that you wanted beach sex. I never promised anything. Second of all, I can feel your arm screaming in pain, babe, do you want me to carry anything?" Louis said, not really wanting to carry any of the bags, considering he can barely lift ten pounds, but the burn in his shoulder was getting on his nerves, to say the very least.

Harry, the big strong alpha, had decided that he'd carry 3 suitcases on one arm. Louis had of course protested, because that's a little excessive, but Harry had persisted. Louis decided that the oaf that he called his alpha was lucky that he loved him.

"I don't believe that will be necessary, sweetheart, as I believe that this is our...terminal...?" Harry stopped in his tracks. The entire terminal was empty, spare their family members lounging on the uncomfortable seats.

"What's going on, mummy?" Louis asked as he walked over to Jay.

"Okay, now that you hooligans are all here, we can tell you the surprise." Jay smiled at her son, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Mummy..."

"Okay, everyone listen up," Anne called to the kids.

"Mum what's-" Harry tried, Anne ignoring him.

"We're using the company's private plane to fly to Florida! Isn't that exciting?" Anne excitedly said, clapping her hands as she stared at the kids.

Harry paled. And Louis choked on his tea. And Lottie threw her head back, groaning. And Gemma screamed in anguish. And Fiz looked like she wanted to swan dive out of the window.

To put it shortly, none of the older kids wanted to spend eight and a half hours on a private plane with four younger kids who were nothing but loud, especially at this ungodly hour. Atleast on a normal flight, they could just throw in some headphones and ignore everything, but on this private plane, the little kids could roam freely, and get all up in everyone's business.

Don't get them wrong, the five older kids loved the four younger ones, but eight and a half hours of "Do you have any games on your phone," and "Hey look Hazza I can do a backflip" and babies crying when they don't get what they want is a little...overwhelming.

"Don't sound too excited." Des chuckled, clapping a hand down on Harry's back, which allowed a whimper to come from Louis as the pain burned in his back.

"Sorry, Lou." Des said sheepishly, Louis playfully rolling his eyes in response.

"Alright you bugs, let's get on the plane so we can get there by the afternoon over there." Anne shouted, rounding up her bags and running towards the entrance to the plane. The older kids all gave an audible sigh of defeat, and lifted their bags. (Except for Louis, of course. The minute he went to lift his suitcase, Harry gave him a loving glare and took the bag instead.)

Don't get it twisted, Harry knew that Louis was fully capable of carrying his own bag and cooking his own food, he just liked to spoil his boy rotten. He didn't want him to worry about having to lift heavy objects or cook on his own.

Louis pulled the large sweatshirt even further, the bottom of it almost touching his knees, and wrapped his arms around himself as Harry pulled the suitcases behind him, a duffle bag resting on his shoulder.

"Okay, Harry, we get it, you're a big strong alpha with bulging muscles. No need to rub it in." Louis said jokingly, the sounds of his Toms hitting the linoleum of the airport floor one of the only sounds left as everyone was already boarding the plane.

"I love how little you are, baby. It's fucking adorable." Harry smiled, dimples making an appearance as he allowed Louis to hold the door open for him as he rolled the suitcases into the plane.

"Whatever." Louis retorted, rolling his eyes playfully.

"It's true, you difficult little bug, you're so cute and I can't believe that you're all mine. Sometimes I literally can't believe that the universe chose me to take care of you, and be with you, for the rest of our lives." Harry said, walking with Louis to the furthest end of the seating on the plane. He wanted a nice couch that they could lounge and nap on for the flight.

"Okay, you don't have to go all sappy on me, babe," Louis giggled, slightly pushing Harry down to sit on the couch as he sat down as well. "I love you." Louis smiled, placing a kiss on Harry's jaw as they cuddled in close to eachother.

"Oi! There's children around, you exhibitionists!" Gemma cackled, plopping down on a seat in the middle of the plane. Fizzy and Lottie sat on either side of her, with Fiz kicking her legs up on Gemma's lap, and Lottie resting her head on Gemma's shoulder.

"Piss off, wanker!" Harry called back, quietly, so he didn't piss his mother or Jay off by talking like that in front of the younger children.

Gemma simply flipped him the bird, and Lottie threw a wanking off gesture as Fizzy selected a movie on the small tv.

"I love you too, my little flower. So much." Harry whispered into Louis' neck, feeling the blushing heat radiate.

"I'm not a flower, Haz." Louis huffs, secretly loving all of the petnames and affection. He almost doubts that he'd ever admit that, though

"Yes you are, my love. You're so soft and beautiful. I almost don't want to touch you in fear of ruining you." Harry whispered, not even caring that he's practically pouring his heart out as the plane takes off.

"I like when you ruin me." Louis wiggles his eyebrows at that, Harry flushing in response.

"Maybe this isn't exactly the place for that kind of talk, Lou. I don't wanna get hard in front of my mum." Harry replied as Louis stretched his legs over his alpha's lap.

"Whatever. You're hot when you're being responsible." Louis laughed, laying back on the couch.

"Get over here, I wanna cuddle you into oblivion." Harry sighed tiredly. And with that, Louis landed himself on his alpha's chest as they both drifted off.

●

"Lottie, stop being a fucking cunt!"

"Felicite watch your mouth! There are children around!"

"Mummy, we're 12. We hear worse at school"

"Phoebe, I didn't ask."

Louis groans as the loud yelling of his family wakes him up from his sleep. He grabs his phone from the floor to see that it's 11:00 a.m. He assumes that they're in America by now.

"Oh, look what you've done, Fiz, you've woken Louis!" Lottie cries, talking about Louis as if he's not even there.

"Sorry, Lou, it's just that Lottie us being a bitch" Fizzy sneers, stalking away to the bathroom.

Louis looks to Gemma, who was sitting in the couch with an amused expression. Lottie ends up stalking off as well, probably to find her mother, who had gone to a different part of the plane. Louis wasn't surprised in the slightest that Harry had slept through all of the yelling, considering he slept like a rock.

"That was fucking hilarious, Lou. Seriously, great entertainment." Gemma cackled from the couch, scrolling through her phone.

"What were they fighting about?" Louis asks, secretly listening in on Harry's breathing underneath him. He kinda loved it when Harry was completely peaceful like this.

"They were playing Wii Sports and Lottie got pissed for some reason, so she threw the controller at Fizzy's head." Gemma explained, Louis letting out a snort at the visual. He'd seen it enough times in his life.

"What time is it?" Harry's voice came from beneath Louis, obviously clouded with sleep.

"About 11:10 in the morning, Haz." Louis smiles down at his alpha, who wrapped both arms around him and squeezed like he'd never let go.

"Well I guess that I can still say good morning then. Good morning, baby." Harry smiled, pressing a kiss to Louis' temple.

"Ugh, you two are disgustingly cute. I'm gonna go retch or something." Gemma sighed, getting up, and going into the same room that the rest of the family was in.

"So...we're alone now." Louis said suggestively, a light, joking tone to his voice.

"Baby, I'm not gonna fuck you with my family literally an unlocked door away." Harry chuckled, giving a little pat to Louis' bum.

"Whatever. As soon as we get to this house that we're staying in, you're fucking me until I beg you to stop." Louis demanded, a serious look on his face.

"I will oblige, but baby, you can't look tough. You're too cute." Harry smiled at his little omega trying to be serious and firm and demanding, which really just made him look like a grumpy little toddler. It was adorable.

"Fuck off." Louis huffed, burying his face into Harry's chest, not wanting to look him in the eye.

"I love you." Harry said in the most fond, lovesick way possible.

"I love you too. Loads." Louis said, peeking up at Harry.

"My cute little mate." Harry said, patting Louis on the bum again. It was an obsession, honestly, what Harry had with Louis' ass. He always wanted to be touching it, even if it's just sliding his hand into Louis' back pocket of his jeans.

"I'll have you know that I'm 5 foot 9, Styles. Watch it." Louis said, pointing an accusing finger at Harry as he sat up, right onto Harry's crotch.

"Baby, you can't be any more than 5 foot 6." Harry deadpanned, looking straight into Louis' eyes.

"5 foot 6 and a quarter." Louis said quietly, dropping Harry's gaze. He was almost embarrassed about how short he was, honestly. He knew that there couldn't be anything done about it, since he was an omega who was done with growing, but he still felt insecure about it sometimes. Maybe it was because Harry was so tall, and therefore he associated height with attractiveness. Who knows.

"I love that. I love that I can cover your whole body with mine, and that I can lift you up whenever, and that you're so much shorter than me." Harry grinned at his shy omega. He was seriously so lucky to have such a cute mate.

"Haz, stop." Louis whined, his cheeks flushing. He shoved at his alpha's shoulder before wincing and laying back down onto his chest.

"You're so tall and handsome. How do you do it?" Louis wondered aloud, tracing circles into Harry's sweatshirt.

"I dunno, baby. Alpha nature I guess, for the height, but I gotta hand it to my parents for my looks." Harry laughed, giving Louis' bum a little squeeze.

Louis narrowed his eyes up at Harry, who was of course playing innocent. 

"You're lucky that we have the guest house all to ourselves. I'm probably gonna start slicking everywhere if you keep doing that." Louis sighed, checking his phone again. It was noon, and the pilot came over the speaker.

"Attention passengers, we are now landing in Orlando, Florida. We hope you've enjoyed your flight, and have a great rest of your day."

"Finally." Louis huffed.

●

"Get in me. Right now, you asshole." Louis cried out desparately. His back was pressed to the wall, and he almost couldn't breathe as Harry's eyes turned darker and darker.

"What do you say, baby?" Harry asked, voice rough as he slotted his thigh in between Louis' thicker ones.

"Please." 

"Please, what?" 

"Please, daddy." Louis breathed. They'd been trying the whole 'daddy' thing recently, when they got rough. It was only an added thing sometimes, nothing that ever left the bedroom, unless Louis was begging to get fucked. A quick whisper of "Daddy, I'm horny," in Harry's ear usually did the trick.

"Good boy. My good boy." Harry praised, making Louis keen. It was in his nature to do so, so he really couldn't stop himself from practically basking in the loving praise.

Louis began to rut down onto Harry's thigh as the latter dragged his lips across Louis' forehead, still pinning him to the wall with both hands on either side of the omega's head.

"Cut it, baby. I'll give it to you." Harry snapped, gesturing towards where Louis was trying to get some friction.

"Now, how about you take off those pants and I can make you come until you cry." Louis quickly obliged, tugging his joggers off of his legs quickly, not wanting to waste a single moment.

"Baby, what are these?" Harry's voice was dark as he fingered at the lace covering Louis' hips.

"Wanted to surprise you, Daddy." Louis mumbled, not meeting Harry's intense gaze.

"That's it, I'm fucking you against the wall." Harry decided, tugging his sweatpants and boxers down his legs.

"Jump, baby." Harry said into Louis' ear, the latter doing so, only to land with Harry's cock brushing his hole. The only thing in between the two were the lacy panties that Louis had decided to adorn. It was a new thing, but they made Louis feel pretty.

"Please." Louis whined quietly, head resting on Harry's muscular shoulder as his hands cupped Louis' ass.

"Here, baby, let me get these off." Harry said, slowly pushing the lace down Louis' thighs.

"Please, Harry, in." Louis begged. He could feel tears pricking his eyes as Harry rubbed at his hole.

"Shh, Lou. You're okay, and I'll give it to you right now." Harry said soothingly to the desparately omega writhing in his arms. He eased the tip of his cock into Louis' slick heat, Louis letting out a long whine as he slowly pushed in all the way.

"Thank you." Louis breathed, resting his forehead against Harry's. 

"You don't have to thank me. Tell me when you're ready." Harry said lovingly, pressing a kiss to Louis' nose as he held the smaller boy up in his arms.

"I've been ready, babe." Louis said quietly.

And with that, Harry began driving slow, hard thrusts into Louis' hole, Louis letting out little grunts and whimpers as he was being completely ruined. 

"So good, please make me come, Harry." Louis slurred, head resting against Harry's shoulder again as the alpha sped up his thrusts. 

"You want me to knot you, love?" Harry asked, not sure if Louis wanted it or not. He seemed like he did, but he didn't want to do it if Louis didn't want him to.

"Yes, please, Haz." Louis said meekly, eyes screwed shut as he felt his release coming. He could feel slick ass down his legs, so he'd definitely have to clean off.

And with that, Harry pushed his knot into the omega, making him cry out loudly.

"I'm coming, oh my god!" Louis squealed out, his cock giving a twitch as he came against Harry's chest. He was almost embarrassed at the high pitched sound that had left his mouth, until Harry looked at him in awe as his knot locked them together.

"That was so hot. How are you even real?" Harry asked, walking over to the bed. Louis blushed a bright red as Harry laid down and covered himself and his omega with a blanket.

"I love you." Harry sighed contently, rubbing circles into the bottom of Louis' spine.

"I love you too. Thank you for taking such good care of me." Louis said, burying his head into Harry's curls. He'd recently gotten a haircut, which Louis wasn't exactly happy about, but atleast hair didn't end up in his mouth while they were cuddling anymore.

"I like taking care of you, Louis. It's my job, as your alpha, and it's one of my favorite things to do."

Louis just smiled into Harry's neck.

"Now, how's about a shower when my knot goes down?"

"Sounds perfect."


	6. ♡6♡

Hours later, the two lay in bed, relaxing as their night came to a close. They'd finished their shower hours ago, and had dinner with their family in the main house before returning to theirs.

"Hazza? When was the happiest moment of your life?" Louis asked softly, letting the conversation between the two wander aimlessly.

"Can I say right now?" Harry responded, pulling Louis closer into his chest.

"Harry, be serious for once."

"What? I am! I'm bonded to you. I'm on vacation with our family in Florida. I get to spend the next two weeks on the beach and at Disney with you. I've popped two knots today. I get to snuggle you all I want right now. I'd say that's a pretty great day."

Louis simply huffed at that.

"I suppose." He said slowly, craning his neck to give Harry's a little peck.

"Well...maybe that's not completely accurate. I'd say the happiest moment of my entire life was when I first saw you." Harry decided, returning the little kiss to Louis' bond mark.

"...Really?" Louis asked in a hushed tone.

"Louis, I don't think you know this, which really sucks, but you're the absolute best thing that's ever happened to me," Harry said. Louis stayed quiet and listened to him speak.

"I was literally such a wreck before you. I never thought that I'd ever meet my soulmate, as dumb as that sounds. But like, in school, everyone had met their soulmate. I was one of like, fifteen that didn't. So yeah, when you stepped into my house, and we made eye contact I just knew that you were mine. And I literally had to use all of the strength in my body not to take you up to my room to bond you right then and there." Harry finished, knowing that Louis was listening intently.

"So, when was your happiest moment?" Harry retorted, anxious for Louis' answer.

"Hmm...it's a tie between when we first met and the first time you called me a petname, I reckon." 

"But...you always groan and tell me to stop when I call you petnames...?" Harry said teasingly.

"Alright! I like the petnames, now can we stop?" Louis whined, burying his head into Harry's shoulder.

"Of course, my little angel baby pumpkin pie." Harry replied, giving him a little kiss to his forehead. He could literally smell the happiness radiating off of Louis, and wondered how he never caught that before. He found it cute.

And just like that, the two fell asleep within the next five minutes, limbs tangled together and smiles hanging on their lips.

●

"Wake up, you oaf! You're crushing me! And we have to go in 30 minutes!" Harry woke up to the sound of Louis yelling, clawing at his arm that was wrapped tightly around his waist.

"Hi, baby." Harry simply smiled, kissing the back of his mate's neck.

"Hello, Harold. Can you please remove your giant self from me?" Louis asked with a hint of annoyance.

"But of course, Lewis." Harry responded, untangling his long limbs from Louis.

"Good. Now, get the hell up, we leave for Disney in..." He glanced at the clock on the side table. "28 minutes. Hurry up, Curly." Louis chirped. He rose from the bed, and grabbed his clothes from the top of the dresser.

"I get the shower first!" Louis grinned before slamming the bathroom door shut behind him.

"Little shit..." Harry mumbled, getting up to join him. The water was already on, despite Louis only being in there for 20 seconds tops.

Louis squealed as Harry pushed the door open, letting in a gust of cold air onto his body as he undressed himself.

"Fancy seeing you here." Louis teased, pushing his pajama shorts down his legs, leaving him bare in front of Harry.

"The fanciest. Now hurry up, I wanna get this done so we can go. The girls will be like, proper pissed off if we make them wait." Harry said, all but pushing Louis into the large shower.

"Alright, calm down, Mr. Alpha." Louis huffed, stepping into the shower. Harry followed seconds later, closing the glass door behind him.

"As much as I'd like to admire your body all wet and warm, we really gotta hurry, Lou." Harry said begrudgingly. He really wanted to start his day off by popping a knot with some cuddles, but he knew that unfortunately wouldn't be happening.

"Pity. Kinda wanted you to fuck me against the shower door and then wash my hair for me while your knot goes down. What a shame." Louis sighed dramatically.

"Okay, well now that you've gotten me hard, how about you just suck me off while I wash your hair? How's that sound?" 

Louis was on his knees before he could even reply.

●

"Where have you two been? You're 30 minutes late!" Anne shouted at the pair. They approached the main house, where everyone was waiting for them on the back deck that overlooked the pool and the guest house.

Louis' cheeks tinted as Harry's grip on his waist tightened slightly.

"Sorry, Mum, we um...overslept."  Harry said, which wasn't exactly a lie. However, if they hadn't taken a little break in the shower to bang, they probably would've been on time.

"Oh, whatever. Let's get going then." Anne rolled her eyes at her son's bullshit excuse, and turned to walk back through the house, as did the rest of the family.

"Think she bought it?" Louis asked sarcastically, pulling Harry through the house to the front door. Harry snorted at that, pulling Louis hand up to his mouth to lay a little kiss on it.

"Of course she did." Harry responded, opening the door for his omega. He carried Louis' cute little backpack on his shoulders, which was filled with their wallets, Louis' sweatshirt, and his other necessities. Harry found it adorable that Louis had packed himself a backpack to carry around the park with him.

It had been arranged that the older kids would all ride in a car together, and the younger kids would ride in the van with the adults. Harry opened Louis' door for him, then walked around to the driver's side and got in.

"Look who decided to show up!" Lottie called to the pair, Felicite wolf-whistling in the seat next to her.

"Oh, fuck off!" Louis replied, buckling his seatbelt. Harry let his hand rest on the boy's leg as a comfort.

"Lou, we already know you two were banging! No need to play innocent!" Gemma cackled. Louis sent Harry a look of slight distress, and Harry's alpha was screaming at him to protect.

"Gems, c'mon. Leave him be." Harry said, starting the car to pull out of the driveway beside their parents.

"Haz, you're such a buzzkill! I'm just having a bit of fun!" Gemma complained, kicking Harry's seat.

"Gem." Harry said firmly, now focused on driving.

"Ugh, fine." Gemma said begrudgingly. She simple crossed her arms and proceeded to talk to the other two girls.

Louis shot his alpha a look of thanks. He kind of hated talking about his own sex life with people other than his alpha. It just made him uncomfortable, and immediately caused him to shut down.

Harry grabbed his hand from his lap, and put their intertwined hands on the center console.

●

"Alright! How's about we go pick out some ears, and we'll figure out where we want to go today?" Jay chirped as they finally got through admission. They'd waited in line for almost an entire hour just to dish out more than a few hundred dollars on passes for the day.

The girls were now all walking together, arms linked as the group wandered to find the store in which the infamous Mickey ears were sold in. Harry and Louis walked slightly behind the five girls who were interlocked with eachother, and were barely paying attention to anything outside of eachother. Well, atleast Harry was barely paying attention. Louis, on the other hand was practically bouncing with excitement.

"Haz! What color ears should I get?" Louis asked. Harry's heart was melting at how excited his mate was just to be in the park.

"I dunno, baby. What color do you want?" Harry answered. He was completely smitten.

"Hmmm...maybe green. Wait, no! Purple! Or maybe pink...Oh, this is too difficult!" Louis whined.

"Well, come on, love. Let's see what they have." Harry said as they walked into the store. The rest of the family was already picking out their own ears as the couple walked in.

Louis squealed as they entered, completely infatuated with all of the pretty colors and designs. He immediately pulled the alpha to a powder blue pair fastened to a headband, rhinestones decorating it. 

"These ones!" Louis squealed. Harry decided that his heart was bound to burst at any moment.

"Alright baby. You sure?" Harry asked, just making sure that those were really the ones that Louis wanted out of all of the ones in the shop.

"Positive. Now c'mon, babe, you pick out some." Louis said. Harry looked at the ears lining the shelves, and was attracted to a simple black pair with a red headband. Louis gave him a grin, and Harry was incredibly endeared by his adorable boy.

"I love you." Harry said, a lovesick grin on his face as he followed Louis to the cash register. Louis' cheeks heated up and he let out a little giggle.

"I love you too, Haz." He replied, and placed their items on the checkout desk.

"35 dollars and 50 cents, sir." The teenager standing behind the register said. Harry got out his wallet before Louis, and shoved his card into the kid's hands. Louis hated when he did that, but his inner alpha was constantly yelling at him to take care of his omega. Louis shot him a peeved look and took the bag as Harry was handed his card.

"Lou...you're not mad, are you?" Harry asked behind the omega. He could practically smell annoyance coming off of him.

"Haz, I'm not mad, alright. I just like to pay for myself sometimes, you know." 

"I know, baby. I just like to take care of you." Harry said. He threw his arm around Louis as they approached their family, who were all gathered around a bench, trying to figure which park go go to for the day.

"I say we go to Animal Kingdom!" Phoebe declared, raising her hand so that the parents would notice her.

"Alright, Animal Kingdom then?" Anne asked the rest of the group, earning murmured agreements.

"Alright. We'll leave there around 11:45 to come watch the fireworks, then. Let's go!" Jay said happily, grabbing both of the younger twins' hands. Louis watched them fondly, his adoration for his youngest siblings apparent. Harry couldn't wait to have kids with him.

●

"Haz, my feet hurt so bad." Louis complained. He'd chosen a black pair of TOMS for the day, which were ordinarily comfortable, but after walking for almost 12 hours, it was no wonder he was complaining. 

"Yeah, I know, Lou...c'mere, baby. Get on my back." Harry said gently. If Louis' feet weren't hurting, Harry's probably wouldn't be either. He was used to being on his feet all day at the bakery.

They were currently walking towards Cinderella's Castle to go watch the fireworks. The youngest twins were sleeping in their stroller, and Daisy and Phoebe were practically falling asleep on Dan and Des' backs. Fiz, Lottie, and Gemma were all walking with their arms linked, and the mums were talking silently with eachother.

"Alright, Haz, but you better catch me and hold on." Louis said warily, not wanting to fall onto his bum. Then again, it would technically hurt Harry too, so.

"Wouldn't dream of it, pumpkin." Harry said. He stilled, and allowed Louis to climb into his back. He placed his arms on the undersides of his thighs, giving them a little squeeze as he continued walking.

"Don't squeeze my thighs unless you want slick seeping onto your back, dumbass." Louis said with a hint of annoyance. He was getting kinda cranky, to be honest.

"What if I wanted that though?" Harry joked. They were nearly at the castle. Louis simply flicked the back of his ear as they approached the crowd of people patiently awaiting the fireworks show. 

Harry decided that he'd have to shower after they got back to the house, now realizing that he felt gross and sweaty from walking in the Florida heat all day. He knew Louis wouldn't even want to be near him by the time they got back, judging by how cranky he is right now, so he'd let him shower first, alone.

The first of the fireworks startled Louis, a flinch running through his bones as the first burst of color made it's way into the sky. Harry gave a comforting rub to his thigh to soothe him, successfully turning Louis into a pile of mush. His alpha was so caring for him, even when he was being bratty.

Louis leaned down a bit, so his lips were by Harry's ear.

"Have I told you how much I love you today?" He whispered, giving a little kiss to his ear before resting his head on top of his alpha's. He didn't even have to see Harry's face to know that he was smiling.

●

Harry stepped out of the shower only to hear music coming from the bedroom.

He was right about Louis being cranky by the time they got home. He kept shooting Harry these annoyed looks every time he so much as brushed him with his hand, and Harry could smell annoyance radiating off of him. He'd let Louis shower first, and had taken his own quickly, as it was reaching 2 a.m. and he was incredibly tired.

Halfway through the day, their mothers had realized that they'd have to have a day of rest in between their days at Disney, so they planned to lounge at the pool or on the beach the next day.

Harry pulled a pair of boxers on before entering the bedroom, being met with loud music blasting from Louis' phone and a dancing Louis, hips swaying to the beat.

"Come on Eileen!" Louis sang out, not even registering Harry in the room. He was clad in just his underwear, which were really just a pair of boyshort panties. He'd taken to wearing them regularly, because frankly, they made his arse look amazing, and they were extremely comfortable. Plus, it's not like there was too little fabric in the front, considering his omega status.

"In this moment, you mean everything." Harry sang into his ear, earning a startled squeal from the omega, who paused the music.

"You scared me, you arse!" Louis cried, voice shrill as he tried to catch his breath. He gave a little shove to Harry's chest.

Harry simply ran his hands over his omega's sides, and gave him a kiss to his forehead.

"How about we get to bed, huh, my love? How's that sound?" Harry asked gently. He knew how tired Louis truly was.

"Yeah. Let's go." Louis said, letting a yawn escape his lips. He rubbed his eyes as Harry guided him to the large bed. 

The alpha helped his sleepy boy into their large bed. Louis curled into the softness of the bed as his body completely relaxed against the sheets. Harry walked over to the other side of the bed, and crawled in next to his omega. He pulled him into his side, throwing an arm around his shoulders before burying his face into the omega's soft hair. He pressed kisses into his hair as he listened to his breathing begin to even out.

"I love you so fucking much." Harry whispered into his hair, his own eyelids beginning to feel heavy.

"Love you too, Harry." Louis slurred sleepily. Harry smiled as the boy was completely unconscious just 10 seconds later.


	7. ♡7♡

Louis really didn't know how it happened, but somehow, on their last day of vacation, here he was.

He had somehow ended on on Harry's lap in their private cabana on the beach after the rest of their family had headed back to the house, and slick was seeping through the back of his tiny swimsuit bottoms.

"Harry, please." He whimpered softly, grinding his hips down to hopefully get some relief. Harry rubbed his thumbs into the omega's hips, and let out a hum.

"Really, Lou? Because I do remember you denying me beach sex." He responded teasingly. Louis slapped his chest for that one.

"Stop being an arse and get in mine." Louis said, trying to remain straightfaced. Harry snorted before choking on laughter.

"Oh my god, that was terrible." He laughed, rubbing his hands over Louis' soft hips. 

"I know. But seriously, get to it." Louis snapped, beginning to push down his swimsuit.

"Here, baby, let me help." Harry said softly, and proceeded to push his omega's shorts down his thick thighs. He pushed his own swimsuit down enough to expose himself, and helped Louis ease down onto his cock. Louis let out a held breath as he finally bottomed out, the feeling of being full relaxing him.

"Shit, so full. Fuck me, H." Louis almost begged, grinding his hips down. Harry swiftly rolled them over on their blanket, pulled out, and forced Louis onto his hands and knees. He knew how much Louis loved being restrained sometimes, so he held his arm behind his back as he pushed back into his leaking heat.

"Fuck, I'm so fucking wet, please make me come." Louis whined, face pressed against the blanket. 

"S'what I'm trying to do, baby." Harry laughed, punching his hips in and out of the omega beneath him.

"Fuck off." Louis yelled jokingly.

"Jesus christ, we're the only ones who can literally banter while making love, huh?" Harry chuckled, fucking into his boy deeper.

"Sh-shit, right there." Louis said as his breath hitched.

"Where, baby? Here?" Harry said mockingly, making sure to hit Louis' spot dead on.

"Yes, fuck I'm so close." Louis cried, his body now completely covered in a sheen of sweat.

"You're gonna come untouched." Harry said. It wasn't a question, it was a command, and Louis knew that.

"Yes, Alpha." He purred. And with that, Harry grunted as he pushed his knot deep within the tiny omega.

"Wh- fuck!" Louis squeaked, his orgasm racking his tiny body in convulsions and twitches.

"Shit, baby, so hot." Harry moaned as his cock continued to empty his load into the omega.

"So that's a thing for you, then? Calling you my alpha?" Louis giggled bashfully. He really didn't know, it kinda just came out of his mouth before he could even think.

"I guess so." Harry replied, kind of at a loss for words.

There was silence for a moment as Harry tried to maneuver them into a more comfortable postition. He knew from previous experience that this one hurt Louis' knees if they stayed in it waiting for Harry's knot to go down.

"So, I guess I got my beach sex after all, huh?" Harry said into the silence. Louis simply planted a slap to his shoulder.

●

A week later, Harry was sat in his father's office. He'd called him down to the company building, demanding a meeting with him. He'd walked in 30 minutes ago, visiting Jay, Dan, and his own mother to stall before heading to his own father's office.

"Son, I want you to answer my next question honestly, do you understand?" Harry nodded. 

"Do you plan to have children with Louis?" 

Harry sat still for a moment.

"Of course I do, Dad. I want kids, and he'd be the perfect Mum. In fact, we've already kind of discussed it a bit." Harry responded. He barely even hesistated.

"Good. That's great, son. Now, I want to offer you something. You don't have to take me up on it, but I want to put it on the table." Des said. He was smiling, though, so Harry didn't think it could he anything bad.

"I want to offer you a postition at our company. You know, to make more money." Des said. The air was lit with electricity, but was completely silent.

"Are you...are you serious?" Harry asked slowly. He'd never actually expected his father to ask him such a thing, but he wasn't opposed.

"I'm not in opposition to that, if I'm honest. Our flat isn't cheap, and if we do want to have pups, we'll have to make more money somehow." Harry spoke logically.

"Great! We need someone else in finances, and considering you went to school for that kind of stuff, I'm sure that will work out perfectly, huh?" Des talked enthusiastically, taking great pride in his son working at his company. 

Working in finances meant that he'd work in the offices overseen by his mother, which he was almost grateful for. His father and Dan could be a bit intense to be around, and Jay kind of intimidated him sometimes with her quick tongue and intense eyes. Dan and Des worked with eachother in company relations, Jay worked in press and publicity, and Anne worked in finances. Both of the women took care of legal matters, both having gone to law school, where they had met over 20 years ago.

"Alright, when do I start?" Harry asked.

"Does Monday work? I do want you to quit your job at the bakery, since you really won't have much time outside of the office on most occasions for an extra job." Des spoke calm and collected.

"Of course, I'll give them a call after I leave here." Harry said, and got up to leave.

"Where are you going, boy? You haven't even seen your office or anything yet!" Harry whipped around at that. He hadn't exactly expected to have his own office, his expectations resting in the room of cubicles down the hall.

"...Office?" Harry asked at a loss for words.

"Well, you are going to be our financial advisor, after all, we can't have you working in a tiny cubicle all day " Des said matter-of-factly. "Now, head to your mother's office and she'll show you around your section of the building."

Harry nodded, and sent thanks to his father once again before exiting the office. He made his way down the hall, and took a turn to the hall in which his mother worked. He knocked on her office door, and entered as he heard a little "Come in!" from within. Gemma was sat in front of her desk, being an assistant to all of the higher-ups.

"Hey, love, how'd it go?" Anne asked ad he entered.

"Good, I think. He wants me to be the financial advisor. Told me to get a tour from you." Harry spoke, kind of in a daze of disbelief.

"Oh! Alright. Um, Gems, can you finish sorting out those papers for me while I'm gone?" Anne asked, kind of taken by surprise. 

"Ugh, fine." Gemma huffed, and moved to her mother's seat at her desk.

"Alright, love, let's go." Anne said, leading Harry out her office, and next door to his own.

"Here we are, dear. You'll be able to decorate a bit, so don't worry about the blandness." She said. Harry barely heard her as he looked through the large window that looked out on the city.

He could get used to this.

●

"Baby, you'll never guess what happened." Harry said as soon as he entered their flat. Louis jumped in surprise, his pencil jerking from where he was sketching.

"What?" Louis said, looking for his pencil. It was his favorite, after all. Harry had gotten it for him a while back after a quick stop in a bookstore. Harry had said that he'd gotten it because the swirly blue designs reminded him of Louis' eyes, the sap.

"Dad offered me a position at the company as their financial advisor." 

Louis paused from patting the blankets surrounding him. 

"What?!" He squealed excitedly, head snapping up to where Harry was dropping his keys and sliding off his boots.

Louis ran to him, jumping up into his arms. Harry caught him, and layed a kiss into his hair before squeezing his bum.

"Missed this thing all day." Harry murmured into Louis' hair.

"So you missed me bum but not me?" Louis asked accusingly.

"Baby, I miss you every second I'm not with you...we are mated, after all." Harry laughed.

"I'm proud of you, Haz. M'glad you're finally doing what you've always wanted to do." Louis said shyly. It was true, though; Harry had always wanted to do something in finances, liked knowing that he could keep an entire company afloat.

"I adore you, you're so fucking sweet and cute." Harry said. He planted a kiss onto Louis' lips, which quickly became heated. 

"Bedroom, now. Wanna properly congratulate you, Alpha." Louis said teasingly against Harry's lips.

He didn't need to be told twice.

●

Louis had demanded that they would have a fancy dinner in celebration, which was really just ordering Pizza Hut over the cheaper pizza place down the street. 

"Hazza, can we watch a documentary?" Louis asked happily, throwing himself into Harry's lap. Harry thought that his heart could burst right then and there.

"Sure, kitten. What do you think you wanna watch?" Harry asked, a fond smile on his face as he stared down at the omega who was now laying on his chest.

"Hmmm...I dunno. I think I wanna watch that one about gay rights or whatever." Louis said. He loved to know about his community, and knowing about it's history. Being gay hadn't always been acceptable, and the standard had been a male alpha with a female omega up until a few decades ago.

"Alright, sweetheart, let me find it. I know exactly which one you're talking about." Harry replied, and began flicking through Netflix to find it. As soon as he'd found it, he selected it, and pulled a blanket over the their bodies after pressing play.

Eventually, it got into the deep and dark history of their community, and Harry heard little sniffles coming from his omega. He felt his pain; the fact that their community had experienced so much pain made him feel ill.

"I love you, angel." Harry said. He knew that Louis needed the love right now, the scent of sadness was radiating off of him.

"Love you too, babe." Louis said, coming out muffled into Harry's chest.

"How about we take a break, huh? You look like you need to just relax a bit, love." Harry's voice said. Louis giggled as his chest vibrated against his cheek. 

"Alright." Louis said silently. He didn't want to be away from Harry at the moment, so he clutched onto the alpha like a lifeline as he turned off the tv.

"How was your work today, sweets?" Harry asked as he took Louis further into his arms.

"It was alright, I guess. I talked to a new client about a painting. It was some dentist lady who wants a painting of tropical fish to go above a fishtank in her waiting room." Harry listened intently to Louis speak enthusiastically about his work. The omega took great pride in the fact that he could work from home, but still do what he loved.

"What kind of painting, Lou?" Harry asked, encouraging the omega to go into more detail.

"I think it would look like if I did watercolor first, and then add finishing touches and detail with gouache or acrylic. But, it's really up to the client. Today was just a quick consultation to flush out ideas...she wasn't too keen on giving me a whole lot of detail about what she wants out of this."

"Sounds irritating." 

"Believe me, it is," Louis rolled his eyes. He'd built up a small following on Tumblr and Instagram over the years with his artwork. It started out as little requests for simple doodles, but now people payed him into the hundreds for large-scale paintings. Somehow, people still asked him to do paintings for free. "Sometimes I just wanna rip my hair out because of how annoying some people are. I mean, Doctor Sarai isn't too bad, but other people...god damn they're annoying."

"I'm sorry that you have to go through that. You don't deserve that, Lou." 

"Nevermind that. How was the meeting with your dad? What happened?"

Harry took a moment to collect his thoughts.

"Alright well, I walked in, right? And he had me sit down, and I was practically shitting myself. And then he asks me if we're planning on having kids, and I said yes, of course we are," Harry looked down to see Louis smiling at that. "And he was like 'ok lit, do you wanna work here?' And I was like 'yeah that's cool' and here we are!" 

Louis gave him a look with narrowed eyes.

"I'm 100% sure that your father didn't say 'lit,' Haz." He said suspiciously.

"Well, that's the best way that I can describe it, baby!" Harry laughed. Louis continued giving him the stink eye.

"Ok, and then he told me to go get a tour of the office from my mum, and I did. She showed me my office, and it completely looks over London, Lou, you'd love it. And then I left." Harry said. Louis was silent for a moment.

"I'm so happy for you, babe." Louis smiled, plopping a fast kiss on Harry's cheek.

"Alright, my love, I think it's time for bed, huh?" Harry said, already beginning to lift Louis from the couch. Louis simply rolled his eyes.

●

"Haz?" Louis asked into the dark bedroom.

"Yeah, baby?" 

"Did you really mean that earlier? About wanting to have kids? Like, I know that we've discussed it before, but is that something you actually want?" 

"Louis, of course I meant it. You'd be a great parent, and it'd be an honor for you to carry my child." Harry said immediately.

"Alright. Goodnight, love you." Louis said sleepily. He snuggled himself into Harry's torso, and sighed as strong arms wrapped around him.

"Love you too, boo."


	8. ♡8♡

"What the hell." Harry had been sat at his computer all day trying to figure this out. A large sum of money was missing from the company's account, and Jay, Dan, Des, and Anne had all been in a meeting since that morning. 

"Ok, what the fuck." Harry said into the empty air of his office, beyond annoyed and exasperated by that point.

A knocking came at his office door, pulling a huffed "Come in" from his lips.

All of the adults came into his office, tired looks on their faces. They all looked like they needed a hug and a nap.

"Haz, we have a bit of a problem. Sydney Corporation is suing us, big time." Des said, collapsing into a chair. Harry's eyes widened at that. They had been the first company that they'd worked with when he'd joined the company 3 months ago. It was now almost September, and the cool air was finally starting to set in.

"May I ask why?" Harry asked. He was surprised, to say the least. They'd finished their interactions on great terms, and even continued to work together every once in a while.

"They are saying that we misplaced a huge lump of their money, which doesn't make any sense." Anne sighed. She leaned herself up against the chair that Des was sat in. She looked like she just wanted to sleep.

"But, it says in our system that our money is missing, not theirs. That literally doesn't make any sense." Harry said in disbelief. He couldn't even believe that they could make any sort of case out of this.

"...It does?" Jay said, flabbergasted.

"Yeah. I've been trying to figure out where the hell it went. It's close to 2 million pounds, just poof! Gone."

Des' face hardened. He knew that they were just trying to get money out of their company.

"We'll work this out. However, Harry, you should know that they're suing us for 4 million pounds. Half of that for 'the money they lost' and the other half for emotional damages."

"Emotional my arse." Harry and Anne said at the same time. 

"Yeah, well, everyone's going home for the day, so get out of here, Haz. I'm sure Lou is anxious for you to get home."

Harry didn't need to be told twice, and quickly followed the his parents out of his office after gathering his laptop.

●

"Hi, Harry!" Louis chirped as Harry stumbled into their flat. Harry just gave him a tired, closed-mouthed smile in response.

"What's wrong, love? Tough day?" Louis asked sympathetically. He knew how stressed Harry could get after sitting in front of his computer from 9 in the morning to 4 in the evening.

"You could say that," Harry said as he grabbed a banana from the kitchen. He made his way to the couch before plopping down onto it next to the omega.  
"Some company that we worked with a while back is trying to sue us for like, 4 million pounds. It's insane." 

"4...4 million? What the hell did you guys do to them?"

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing! They're claiming that we stole money from their accounts which, first of all, rude! I mean they could've gone without pissing all over my work. Second of all, we're the ones missing money from our accounts. It's fucked. I'm glad I have you to keep me level-headed, sweets." Louis listened as Harry ranted. He knew that it was best for him to just talk if he'd had a shitty day.

"I don't mind, Harry. A stressed alpha is an even more stressed omega, that's what my mum always told me when I was a kid."

Harry smiled at that. He loved hearing about Louis' childhood, no matter what.

"God, I love you so much." Harry said. He threw an arm around Louis, and pulled him close into his own body.

"I love you more!" Louis giggled, plopping a kiss onto his Alpha's collarbone.

"That's not possible!" Harry chuckled. He loved when it was just them together like this, laughing and being a couple of lovesick bastards.

● 

"The court wants a copy of both of our financial accounts by the end of the day, Haz! Get busy." Anne said as she poked her head into Harry's office. He'd just gotten off of his lunch break, where he'd had a nice phone call with Louis. He liked to unclench during lunch, and have Louis talk to him about his own day.

Harry sighed as he gazed at the reports if their finances on his computer. The money still couldn't be located, and he was fairly sure that the other company had hacked into their account, withdrew the money, then deleted the evidence. They were going to turn their system over to the federal government so that they could look through their system, along with Sydney, but that wouldn't be happening for another month, because of few amounts of workers who could actually do that. 

That meant that this heavy weight would rest on the company's shoulders for atleast another couple months, and Harry felt like he was being suffocated. The lawsuit had been filed a month ago, and he thought he could start balding at any second. Usually, the cold air of fall would relax him, but now, it had very little effect.

Harry quickly sent the court a copy of their financial reports over the past 4 months, which was how long ago they'd started working with Sydney. Hopefully, they'd hear back from the courts within a few weeks, but it could be even longer...they might not even know the court’s findings until their actual court date, which was set for 2 months from then. The case had been heard by a judge a couple of weeks ago, and the judge seemed to be on their side, but you never really knew until the day of court.

Harry couldn't wait to get home by the time he dug through all of their financial reports. He kind of just needed some tea and maybe a blowjob. He finally relaxed as he began packing up his stuff for the night, excited to return home to his omega. He always longed for him when he was at work.

●

Harry somehow ended up sprawled out on the couch within 30 minutes of him returning home. Louis was in some crazy position, somehow having them 69ing while Harry was still sat on the couch. Louis had his legs over his shoulders, and had his mouth glued to the alpha's cock. Louis had come up with the idea when Harry had told him that he wanted to eat him out, but the new episode of his favorite show was on. Either way, Harry could barely pay attention to the show anyhow, because all of his focus was on making his boy come, hard.

Louis moaned against his cock, and deepthroated it even further. Harry didn't know how he wasn't gagging and spluttering everywhere, but no matter.

"Baby, I feel like I'm gonna knot, you should probably pull off." Harry said in a strangled voice. He hadn't realized how close he was until that second. If anything, his words just encouraged Louis to go faster.

"Baby, I mean it, I'm gonna-" Harry couldn't even finish his sentence before he popped his knot, right into Louis' mouth. He didn't even know it could happen, but here he was, his cock down Louis' throat, buckets of come just spilling down the omega's throat.

He could feel Louis gag a bit, so he stroked his hair in comfort, and continued eating him out to distract him. Louis weakly came against his tummy after a few minutes, whimpering around Harry's cock as the alpha's orgasm stopped. Louis was soon able to pull off after the alpha's body realized that it didn't actually knot his arse.

"Fucking...hell. You're crazy." Harry breathed. Louis simply gave him a coy look, and settled back onto his lap.

"Was good though, right?" 

"Yeah. It was. Now let me go make dinner, baby. You deserve something gourmet after that."

Louis didn't have any complaints about that.

●

"Have I ever told you how much I love your bum?" Harry asked. It had been another few days, and it was finally the weekend. He finally felt relaxed. He loved just laying in bed with his omega while they talked about nothing.

"Yeah, babe, plenty of times." Louis rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but like...it's so big. I never wanna take my hands off it, Lou." Harry said cheekily. Louis simply punched him on the pec, wincing as the same pain overtook the same spot on his own body.

"Alright, I get it, Haz, my arse is huge." Louis rolled his eyes at his alpha.

Harry just ignored his sassy tone, and squeezed Louis' bum through his silky underwear. 

"Haz, stop." Louis whined, secretly loving all of the attention. He kinda adored when Harry was giving him his undivided attention like this. Not that it didn't happen often, but Louis simply bathed in the praise and adoration coming from his alpha. It was his nature to do so.

"Baby? Can I ask you something?"

"Course, Haz, what?"

"When do you want babies?" Harry asked softly. He placed a kiss against the back of Louis' neck as he waited for an answer.

"As soon as we're ready, I guess. Maybe in a few months?" Louis asked hopefully. He truly did want kids; in fact, his omega ached for them. Sure, he was only almost 19, but he was mated, and worked from home usually. A baby wouldn't hinder anything.

"I don't have a problem with that. 2 skipped ruts? Sounds great to me." Harry said, laughing. It was true though; when an omega was pregnant, their alpha wouldn't have their rut. 

"Good," Louis said. "Not like you'll have a choice." He teased.

"No, and I'm happy about that. You'll make a great dad, Lou." Harry said lovingly.

"Mum." Louis whispered. He's wasn't even sure that he could hear himself.

"What was that, sweetheart?" Harry asked. He genuinely hadn't heard.

"I- um...I think I wanna be called mum. Is that weird?" Louis asked. Harry's heart broke at his omega's uneasiness.

"Of course not, Louis. Anyone who has a problem with it can fuck off. You're gonna be carrying the baby, so you decide what you wanna be called. And besides, there's plenty of male omegas who prefer that, baby. And...I've kind of referred to you as that before...like you being the mother of my pups." Harry said firmly. He hated when Louis doubted himself, and that he was hesitant to tell him this information.

Louis hummed in satisfaction, his body buzzing from the defense of his alpha. 

"I think it's time for you to go to sleep, baby. Got a long day of meetings and painting tomorrow, huh?"

Louis nodded in agreement. He was finally getting a proper meeting in with the dentist office that was commissioning him. The whole thing had been put on pause, because of renovations to the office, but they were now ready to resume.

"Good. Sleep, my little omega." Harry said. He knew that using Louis' status always calmed him, and he could hear his breathing slow within a minute. God, he truly loved his boy.


	9. ♡9♡

Louis felt like he could pull out his hair. 

His commission was due in a week, despite requesting more time, the lawsuit was stressing him out, and Halloween was in just over a week. He needed to go get a costume with Harry, so that they could match, but they both had been so busy that they just couldn't find the time.

Harry had been coming home stressed and annoyed more often than not, and Louis could smell it in abundance. Louis, not purposely, of course, was then annoyed as well. 

Despite all of the pressure and stress, the two easily maintained a healthy relationship. When Harry came home, Louis stopped working, and they'd watch a movie with dinner. Since the beginning of October, they'd been watching Halloween movies, and Louis loved being able to pick it out while Harry was stood above the stove.

Tonight though, was a bit different.

Louis was truly the epitome of distressed and upset, and Harry had come storming in from work over an hour late. Louis had asked him where he'd been, and had been met with a silent treatment. 

"Haz, are you alright?" Louis asked quietly. He sat himself down on the couch and looked over at Harry in the kitchen. He was grabbing himself a beer, and Louis knew that he'd had a rough day immediately.

"I'm fine." Harry snapped. He cracked open his bottle, and took a long swig before slamming it down on the counter.

"You don't exactly seem fine, Harry." Louis said firmly. Harry didn't look up, but Louis could tell that he was scowling.

"Jesus, just drop it! I said I'm fine, fuck!" Harry exclaimed. He took another swig from his beer, and began to make his way into the living room.

"You know what? Fuck you, Harry. I'm trying to help you here, and you're acting like a complete and utter asshole. You don't wanna tell me what's wrong, fine." Louis was shouting now, standing up in front of Harry. He knew that they couldn't physically fight eachother, because it would just hurt both of them in more ways than one.

"Fuck this. I don't need this shit from you right now." Harry yelled, now using his alpha voice. Louis hadn't ever heard him use it, and he cowered in fear.

Harry turned around, grabbed his wallet and phone, and promptly stormed out of their flat. Louis flinched as the door slammed shut, and was left rumpled on the couch.

He simply rolled his eyes, and knew that Harry would be back within the hour, knowing that he just needed to blow off some steam.

●

Harry wasn't back within the hour, or the next one, or even the next one. Instead, he came sauntering into the apartment nearing 2 a.m., while Louis was beginning to doze off on the couch. He'd eaten a quick dinner of Ramen and had finished his painting, but that had all been over 2 hours ago. When he'd finished, he'd collapsed on the couch in exhaustion and sadness, and had turned on Halloweentown. The movie had ended, and he'd begun dozing off on the couch ever since.

As soon as Harry entered, Louis was punched in the gut with the scent of omega. He gagged as Harry threw down his keys and wallet.

"What the fuck." Louis whispered, looking at Harry in disbelief.

"Why the fuck do you smell like omega, you asshole?" Louis shouted, storming over to his alpha in a blind rage. Harry simply laughed him off, and poured himself a glass of water.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now, answer my fucking question!" Louis was hysterical at this point, and although Harry was trying to play him off, he still flinched at his omega's words.

"I wasn't cheating on you, if that's what you think." Harry simply said, taking a sip of water.

"Well gee, Harry, why would I think that! It's not like you just came into our house after 7 hours, literally reeking of omega!" Louis was shouting. Harry was surprised no one had called the cops yet.

"Believe what you want, Lou, but I wasn't doing anything." Harry said. He pushed passed Louis and into the living room to go sit on the couch.

"So was he cuter than me? Or hmm, maybe it was a girl. Sorry I can't be what you want, Haz." Louis said. His omega was hurting, and he just wanted to curl up and cry. 

Before Louis knew it, he was being backed into a wall, Harry making a wall in front of him.

"Don't you ever fucking say that. Ever again, Louis, I mean it." Harry said. His gaze was intense, never breaking eye contact with the omega.

"Alright, so why don't you break it down for me, dickbag? Tell me all about why you smell like shit." Louis spat. He really hated fighting, honestly. His omega wanted to collapse, and cuddle with his alpha, not have a screaming match with him.

"Jesus fucking christ. I went to Zayn and Liam's, and Zayn invited his sister. I was sitting next to her while we watched football. Happy?" Harry explained. Louis could see veins pop in his neck.

"Whatever, Harry. I don't exactly believe you, but I really don't blame you. I mean, who the hell could ever want someone like me? I'm not even that pretty and-" Louis' rant was interrupted by Harry sealing his lips in a kiss. Louis made a needy sound in the back of his throat as soon as their lips had connected, and Harry now had him lifted in his arms.

"Don't you ever fucking say that. I told you that I was out with friends. You're it for me, you dumbass." Harry grunted against his lips. Louis kind of wanted to punch him in the back of the head for that, but he refrained as Harry started walking them towards the bedroom.

"You think that I don't want you? Seriously? Have some common sense." Harry muttered as he kicked the bedroom door open. He laid Louis down on the bed, and began unzipping his jeans, still muttering to himself.

"We're soulmates who are mated, for fuck's sake." Louis couldn't tell if he was talking to himself or not. 

Louis slipped his own shorts down his legs, silky ones that Harry had picked out for him over the summer. He pulled down his underwear as Harry kicked off his jeans, having gone commando that day.

"So pretty, baby." Harry said tenderly, taking in Louis' naked form. He'd rid himself of his shirt, one of Harry's with a little embroidered 'Styles' on the chest.

Louis smiled lightly, and waited for Harry to pull of his own shirt. The alpha did so, and immediately pulled the omega onto his lap. Louis straddled him clumsily, not expecting to be manhandled in that way. He knew Harry was being a bit aggressive right then, but he wasn't prepared. Nonetheless, he found it hot.

"So fucking sexy, sweetheart. God, I wanna fuck you so badly." Harry whispered against his collarbone as he sucked lovebites into the sensitive flesh. Louis let out a whimper as Harry's lips traveled towards his bond mark. He nipped at it as Louis whimpered above him.

"Please. Alpha, please! I need it." Louis yelped, slick beginning to drip down his legs. Harry looked at the writhing omega in his lap, and was left breathless. Louis' eyes were screwed shut, and he was slowly gyrating his hips to grind down onto his alpha.

"Fuck, alright. How do you want it, love?" Harry could barely focus on getting his words out, the scent of his omega in the air clogging up all of his senses.

"I don't give a fuck, just shove your cock in me." Louis wailed. He was almost crying from desperation, and couldn't believe that he wasn't impaled on his alpha's cock yet.

"Christ, alright." Harry was completely overwhelmed by his tiny mate in his lap. He quickly tore open a condom, and slid it down his length before he lifted Louis up a bit, and began to slip his dick into his mate's leaking hole. Louis sighed as Harry helped him sink down, relief flooding his system.

"So full, Haz, oh my-" Louis choked out, being cut off by Harry suddenly beginning to fuck up into him. Louis let out a high whine as Harry began to stand up, gripping Louis under the bum as he fucked quick and hard thrusts into him.

"Fuck! Harry, holy shit, Alpha!" Louis couldn't even tell left from right, or up from down, all he knew was that he needed to come, and quick. Harry could feel his knot forming, so he laid himself and Louis down on the bed. He knew how uncomfortable Louis could get if he was in a weird position while waiting for his knot to go down.

"Harry, please." Louis' voice was more than a soft whimper at this point. Harry wanted to do nothing more than knot him and cuddle him afterwards. 

"Alright, baby. I've got you." Harry said. Louis began to weakly bounce on his cock, but Harry could tell that he was getting tired. He finally felt ready to knot, so he pushed it in, letting out a loud groan as it popped. Louis let out a tiny yelp as his orgasm racked his body, toes curling as his poor little cock came untouched.

"Harry, Alpha." Louis called faintly as he collapsed onto his alpha's chest. He could feel the knot pull at his rim, but he didn't care, he just needed to be touching his mate as closely as possible.

"I know, lovebug. You came so hard, I'm so proud of you. Such a good omega, babe." Harry comforted him. Louis began to doze against his torso as Harry massaged his scalp.

Harry's knot went down some time later, after Louis was out cold. It was close to 4 a.m. at that point, so Harry lazily tied off the condom and chucked it in the bin. Louis had run out of birth control, so they'd been using condoms until they could find the time to go pick up some more. Harry sighed as he finally laid down in bed, and pulled Louis close to his own body.

●

Louis wandered into the kitchen the next morning, the smell of breakfast taking over his nose. It was his favorite, he could tell, the smell of pancakes flooding the entire flat.

"Morning, love." Harry greeted uneasily. He didn't know if they were still on the fence from the previous night.

"Morning, Hazza." Louis replied in a hushed voice. He sat himself down in one of the stools at the island, watching as Harry flipped pancakes.

"Are we...alright?" Harry asked nervously as he placed the finished pancakes on a plate. He sat the plate down in front of Louis, and placed the maple syrup next time it.

"Yeah. I'm sorry for acting like a crazy bitch last night, but like-"

"Louis, don't apologize for that. I came in here, smelling like an unknown omega, and I'm sorry. I know how much distress that must have put you in, and I'm sorry." Harry said. He didn't even notice the pancakes turning black on the stovetop.

"Haz, the pancakes." Louis nodded towards the stove sleepily. Harry let out a string of curses as he chucked the burnt pancakes in the bin.

"I love you." Louis said, beginning to pour syrup on his pancakes.

"I love you too, baby. Never forget that." Harry said. He placed a kiss on his omega's cheek, and came around the island to sit next to him. They usually just shared a plate, so they ate their pancakes together. Louis laid his head on the alpha's strong shoulder, and let out a sigh.

"We have to get Halloween costumes today. I don't wanna wait any longer, because the stores will probably all be sold out if we do." Louis murmured. Harry let out a hum in agreement.

"Alright, how about you go and get ready, and I'll wash up then?" Harry said. Louis knew that it wasn't a question. Harry always hated when Louis did the housework, thought it was 'enforcing stereotypes' or something. Nonetheless, Louis' omega kind of wanted to clean the house sometimes, but this morning, he wasn't complaining. His thighs ached, his bum hurt, and he just wanted to stand under the warm spray of the shower for the rest of his day.

●

"Harry, we are not dressing up as bananas." Louis rolled his eyes at his ridiculous mate, who was pouting as he sadly put the banana costumes back on the rack.

"Alright, how about...this?" Harry pulled a onesie from the rack, made to look like Pikachu.

"That's essentially pajamas." Louis observed. He wasn't objecting to it, though.

"I could be Ash, and you could be Pikachu." Harry said. 

"That's the dumbest, cheesiest thing I've ever heard...let's do it." Louis giggled. He led Harry up to the registers after they tried the costumes on, and they soon departed from the store.

"I'll have to tell my mum that we're coming over for Halloween, then." Louis said. Harry gave a nod in a agreement as he unlocked the car. Louis always loved going with the kids while they got candy, though the last few years, he's just stayed with his parents, Lottie, and Felicite as the younger kids got their candy. 

"We could probably make it a thing for the whole family, I'll tell my mum about it, too." Harry said happily. Louis broke out in a smile. He felt a burst of excitement go off in his chest. He really loved spending time with his family, especially when Gemma and Harry's parents were there. They were truly a family, and none of them doubted that for a second, even though Louis and Harry weren't technically married yet. They technically didn't have to get married, since they were mated, but it Louis thought it would feel more final if they did, somehow. Not that the mark on his neck wasn't final enough. Maybe be just wanted to have a big ceremony, he'll never truly know.

"If we get married, should I wear a dress?" Louis wondered out loud. Harry smiled at his omega as he drove towards their flat.

"I dunno, baby, do you want to?" Harry asked. He loved his omega so much.

"Hmmm...maybe. Suits squeeze all of my bits and they make me uncomfortable." Louis remarked as he stared out of the window.

"How about you call your mum and make plans for Halloween, babe?" 

Louis gave a nod as he pulled his phone out of his pocket, and dialed his mother's number.

"Hello, lovey!" She greeted happily. Louis hadn't called her in a while, only had texted her. He hadn't seen her in a couple of weeks, either, considering what was going on at the office.

"Hi, mummy!" Louis greeted back cheerily. Harry broke into a huge grin at his adorable mate.

"What do you need, baby? Is everything okay?" Jay asked on the other end. Louis could hear Doris squealing as Lottie cooed at her in the background.

"No, mum, we're alright. We were just wondering what the plan was for Halloween?"

"Right! We were planning on heading out with the kids around 6 o'clock, and then we were gonna come back to the house and watch Hocus Pocus. Are you coming?"

"Yeah, mummy. Are Gemma and Harry's parents coming?" 

"Of course they are, baby. Gemma was so excited about taking the babies out trick-or-treating. Her mate better give her babies, and soon!" Jay laughed. Louis agreed with her. Her mate, who went by Mike, was a great guy. They had been discussing having kids soon. Louis couldn't wait to have a niece, and Anne was buzzing to finally become a grandmother. At that point, it was a race to see which of her kids would have a baby first.

"Alright, mummy, I'll talk to you later. I love you."

"Love you too, sweetie. Dan says hi." 

"Tell him I say hi too. I miss him."

"Will do, Boo. Bye."

"Bye."

And with that, Louis hung up. He couldn't wait for Halloween.

●

Louis was freezing, but he couldn't care less. He was walking with Harry's arm draped over his shoulders. He snuggled into the warm onesie as the two sets of twins knocked on the next door. Gemma had even convinced Lottie and Fiz to trick-or-treat too, and they were having a blast as they ran around the neighborhood. Gemma's mate had even come. Harry was pleased with this, considering he could count  all of the times he's met the guy on his two hands. It wasn't that her mate didn't get along with their family, he was just knew business alot, and was quite the private person.

Over the course of the night, Harry had chatted with Mike, and had decided that he was a decent person, and could even see them becoming friends. Mike had apologized for not being around much, but Harry understood. He'd been at the office almost as much as he was at home these last few months.

Mike had promised to be around more niw, since his office was allowing him to work from home more. He figured that it would work out in the long run, especially if Gemma and him were going to have kids.

Louis was clutching onto Harry's t-shirt, seeking warmth in the cold October air. He couldn't believe that Harry was perfectly fine in just a t-shirt and jeans, but then again, his alpha body heat was to blame. Louis couldn't help but be bitter as he snuggled into his onesie more.

"Only a couple more houses and we're going back to the house, pet." Harry assured his shivering mate. Louis' heart swooped at the petname.

"Alright, alpha." Louis replied. He said it so quietly that he didn't think that Harry had heard, but he was proved wrong when Harry smiled and laid a kiss on his lips.

"Alright, let's head back, everyone!" Anne called the kids back. She picked Doris up in her arms as Jay did the same to Ernest.

The truth was, Anne and Jay treated eachother's kids like their own. Over the past several months, since Louis and Harry had gotten together, they'd gotten even closer, somehow. Previously, they didn't see eachother's families very often, since they wanted to wait for the perfect moment for their boys to meet. But now, their families were together as one atleast once a week, and they'd truly become one family.

"I'm so lucky to have you." Jay smiled as she looked at her best friend.

"Likewise, babes. Come give me a cuddle." Anne laughed, throwing an arm over her old friend.

●

The night came to a close as the whole family was snuggled on the couch, watching Hocus Pocus. Louis simply wondered how he'd gotten so lucky.


	10. ♡10♡

Louis had always hated being sick.

When he was sick as a child, his mother had always fussed over him. She'd always swaddled him in a million blankets like a baby, and had aimed a dehumidifier at him. As he got older, not much had changed, except for the person caring for him.

As soon as Louis had so much mentioned that he felt queasy, Harry had immediately gotten him a cold glass of water and a fluffy blanket. He'd rubbed Louis' back for 2 hours as the nausea had steadily increased into Louis making a mad dash for the toilet. Harry had followed him closely, watching as the omega began to empty his stomach into the toilet. Harry had sat with him on the bathroom floor, rubbing his thighs and whispering comforting words before fetching his blanket from the bed. Louis figured there would be absolutely no point in returning to the bed anytime soon, so Harry had joined him on the bathroom floor for a good 2 hours.

It was a week later, and Louis was still getting consistently sick everyday. He could be sick multiple times a day, or just once. He really wished that he could've just gotten the typical cough that came with the cold December weather, but he unfortunately hadn't been so fortunate.

Harry was taking off of work until further notice, as he wanted to stay with his mate in his times of sickness. Harry was beginning to consider scheduling a doctor's appointment, but he didn't mention that to Louis. Louis hated the doctor's, as he'd learned over the summer when Louis had gotten a piece of glass jammed into his foot, while they were on a weekend trip to Brighton.

Harry didn't know how it had happened, but one minute, they were walking down the street, holding hands as they strolled past the boutiques. The next, Louis was complaining that something was stabbing him in the foot. Harry had sat him down, and had taken off Louis' shoe as the omega had looked away, fighting tears. Harry winced at the little piece of glass that sat in his foot, clear and, unfortunately, quite deep.

"Baby," He had said, "Don't freak out, but I think we might have to go the the emergency room."

Of course, Louis had freaked out, frantically asking why they had to go to 'the godforsaken hospital, for fuck's sake,' and Harry had lightly explained the situation. Louis had paled immediately, and had begun to sweat as Harry had picked him up, bridal style, for the walk to the car.

They'd arrived to the hospital 5 minutes later, and had quickly made their way to the ER, Louis back in Harry's arms yet again. He had been clutching his alpha's bicep so hard that he'd thought that he was leaving bruises, but no matter.

They'd left within 15 minutes, the slow night at the hospital being on their side.

However,

Louis had been all but kicking and screaming throughout the whole ordeal. The doctor had sat him down on the hospital bed, and as soon as he retrieved his tweezers from his cabinet, Louis had flinched into Harry's lap. It had taken him a good 5 to 10 minutes to get Harry to calm him down, after which the doctor quickly picked the glass out. The doctor had slapped a Band-Aid over the wound after cleaning it, Sleeping Beauty staring back at Louis as he slid his shoe back on.

So yeah, Harry didn't want to mention that he was considering making a doctor's appointment.

●

Louis still couldn't believe that he was still sick, and he was getting fucking tired of it.

He could barely leave their bedroom, and their en suite bathroom had become his most frequented room in the house for almost a week and a half now. Harry was obviously worried over him, but wouldn't say anything, instead replacing words with tea and cuddles.

Louis couldn't think of anything that could've gotten him this sick, couldn't think of any food that had gone bad. Maybe it had been the sushi that Harry had guilted him into eating 2 weeks before, but he kind of doubted it. As much as he had fucking hated it, it hadn't tasted like it had gone bad. Then again, he wasn't a sushi master or anything, so what the hell did he know?

Louis felt the ever so familiar pulling of his stomach , and promptly pushed the blankets off of his body before rushing to the bathroom. Harry simply gave him a sympathetic look as he followed his mate into the bathroom. He was almost shocked to see tears streaming down Louis' cheeks as he entered, the omega sitting against the wall. Harry flushed the toilet, and slid down the wall next to him.

"I hate this, Harry." Louis choked out through his tears. Harry kissed his hair as his heart ached.

"I know, love. I know how much it sucks." Harry said. Louis would complain about his tone, how it sounded like he was comforting a child, if he hadn't succeeded in the comforting part.

"I just want it to be over, Haz!" Louis sobbed. He was gasping for air through his tears. Harry thought that he might cry, too.

"Love, do you maybe think we should...make a doctor's appointment?" Louis went rigid at that. He immediately looked up at Harry, his eyes wide and pleading. Harry could definitely feel a piece of his heart break off at the fear in his precious boy's eyes.

"D-do we...do we have to?" Louis asked, his voice now small. His sobs were reduced to tiny whimpers as tears flowed down his cheeks silently out of fear.

"I think it's for the better, Lou. What if this is something serious?" Harry was gentle with his words, but truth be told, he was terrified that something could actually be really wrong with his Louis. He cherished his omega with everything, and couldn't stand to think about anything bad happening to him.

"Alright." Harry could barely hear Louis speak.

Harry slowly helped Louis up, and guided him back to their warm bed. It was already a cold winter, and Louis had begun shivering on the cold tile of the bathroom floor within minutes.

Louis gave him a petulant look as he covered him back up in the blankets. He still gave him the same look as Harry came around the other side of the bed, and slid in beside the omega.

"I hate this." Louis huffed. Harry thought he looked like an angry toddler. A cute, angry toddler, nonetheless.

"I love you." Harry said. Louis had heard it from him a million times before, but Harry's slow, deep voice uttering those words just for him still stirred something in his tummy. It wasn't butterflies, like it had been in the first couple of months that they were together, it was something more. It felt like his heart was swooping into his tummy, just to come back into his chest. He liked it, either way.

"I love you, too." 

Harry smiled, and held his boy even tighter.

●

Louis woke up to Harry talking into his cell phone as he sat at the end of the bed.

"No, I don't think so. Could be possible, but I couldn't tell you for sure." Louis decided that there wasn't anything wrong as he observed the dimples settled into Harry's cheeks, and simply turned back over to doze off again.

●

"Louis? Can you wake up for me, bub? I made you some dinner." Louis woke up to Harry speaking into his ear. He let out a groan, which was cut short as he was met with the scent of Mac and Cheese, the special one that Harry made with 3 different kinds of cheese and breadcrumbs sprinkled over the top.

"Thanks, babe." Louis said gratefully as he took the steaming bowl from Harry's hands. Harry got into bed beside him, and threw an arm around him.

"I called the doctor."

Harry could feel Louis go still beside him, his blowing on the hot noodles on his fork halting.

"She thinks that she might know what's wrong, but she doesn't know for sure." Harry says. Louis is still tense as he takes a nervous bite of his dinner.

"She said it's nothing to worry about," Harry continues. "She said that you shouldn't worry, even told me to explicitly tell you not to after I told her that you get anxious about these types of things."

That didn't exactly relax Louis, just stopped his anxious thoughts as he took another bite of his food. He knew that it would probably be making an appearance in the toilet in less than 2 hours, but he was so damn hungry that he couldn't care less.

"Do you think that you'll be okay by yourself for a little bit tomorrow? I wanted to do a bit more gift shopping." Harry asked. It was 10 days until Louis' birthday 11 until Christmas, and he couldn't wait. This would be his first major holiday with Louis as his mate, besides Easter. He wanted to spoil Louis rotten for both occasions, truth be told.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'll call if I need anything." Louis said, offering a reassuring smile. Harry gave him a kiss before he left, tucking him into the blankets before he walked out of the flat.

●

Harry never understood the concept of the mall. 

He couldn't quite get why people enjoyed the noise, and the crowds of people. He kept on getting bumped into every 2 minutes, and his feet were killing him. He felt bad for Louis.

Speaking of Louis, Harry had spent the past 3 hours picking out birthday presents and Christmas gifts for him. He wanted to spoil him completely rotten for both events.

He'd made a stop at Victoria's Secret first, and had picked out several pieces that he knew that Louis would love. However, those would be some of the gifts that wouldn't be exchanged in front of their family.

He also picked up some clothes, a heated blanket, and some home decor that Louis had had his eyes on for a while. All of his gifts seemed so practical to him, so domestic, but he figured that that's what happened when you're mated. He certainly wasn't complaining, though.

Harry decided to return home around dinner time, knowing that Louis probably wouldn't be able to find the energy to make his own. Maybe they'd just order a pizza so that Harry could spend some time with his mate.

●

Louis was wincing by the time that Harry had come in, his feet killing him as bad as Harry's. 

"Baby, you alright?" Harry asked soothingly, carrying the bags into the closet. He made sure that Louis wasn't looking as he walked across the room.

"Can you come rub my feet?" Louis called, face smushed into a pillow.

"Of course, lovebug. Sorry that I've caused you this discomfort while you're sick." Harry really did feel bad. He didn't even care that his feet were hurting, just that Louis was affected as well.

"No it's- it's fine, babe, I don't mind. S'just a bit uncomfortable, s'all." Louis' words offered no comfort to Harry.

"Alright, love, scoot over." Harry said as he came back into the bedroom. Louis had somehow completely starfished himself in the middle of the bed while Harry was gone.

Louis rolled over lazily, allowing the alpha to climb into bed beside him.

"How about pizza for dinner?" 

●

"Maybe we should just go home." 

Harry rolled his eyes at that one.

"Louis, we're literally sitting in the examination room, we can't leave." Harry responded. Louis pouted at that.

A knock came at the door, checking if Louis was decent after changing into the hospital gown. He just wanted to go home.

Harry opened the door for Dr. Casey. She came in with an air of cheerfulness that made Louis wanna puke, both figuratively and literally; he was feeling nauseous again.

"So, Louis, I hear we've been having some nausea." Dr. Casey sounded sympathetic as she pulled on her gloves.

"Yeah, you could say that." Louis replied sarcastically. Harry shot him a look.

"Alright, I think I might know what's going on after hearing your symptoms. Are you alright with me lifting up your gown?" 

Louis kind of panicked at that. He hadn't been sure if he was supposed to leave his jeans on underneath, but he'd taken them off anyway. He was kind of wishing that he didn't now, considering he was wearing lacey, pink boyshorts underneath.

"Um..." 

"Ok, how about you put your pants back on real quick? Don't know why the nurse made you change, honestly. If my hunch is correct, this is gonna be done within the next 5 minutes."

That made Louis' blood boil as Harry handed him his jeans. He put them on with malice in his movements, but he knew deep down that he wasn't intimidating either alpha in the room.

Dr. Casey lifted the hospital gown gingerly, and pulled an ultrasound machine over. Louis immediately froze at that, because why would she need one of those? 

"This is gonna be a bit cold, but don't worry." Louis didn't even have time to react before Dr. Casey was smothering his tummy with a cold, clear jelly-like substance. She held the ultrasound machine to his abdomen, and squealed as she evidently found what she was looking for on the screen.

"Alright, see that blob up there?" Louis and Harry nodded. Louis thought that he was about to pass out.

"That's your baby, boys. Congratulations."

Neither of them reacted for a minute.

"A...a baby?" Harry sounded like he was on the verge of tears.

"Yep, looks to be about 9 weeks along. Perfectly healthy!" 

A loud sob came from Louis, startling both alphas.

"You alright, baby?" Harry asked, panicking. Louis nodded, easing his worries

"I'm just...really happy, babe. We're gonna have a baby!" Louis smiled through his tears as Harry pulled him into a hug.

"I'll just leave you boys to it then. You can pick up copies of the ultrasound up at the front desk. Have a nice day, boys, I'll see you after the holidays." And with that, Dr. Casey left the room, leaving the two mates alone.

Harry and Louis stared at eachother for a moment before both moving into a bone-crushing hug.

●

"So...when do you think it happened?" Louis asked as they got into the car. He really couldn't put a finger on where he could've possibly gotten pregnant, even when they were using condoms. They never found any holes, and other than that, he'd been on birth control.

"Well, I don't think it was from faulty birth control, so it was probably when we were using condoms a couple months back." Harry shrugged as he turned the heat on.

"You don't think...it was when we had that fight, do you?" Louis questioned. He rubbed his hands together as the car began to heat up. Harry's eyes widened as he began to peel out of the parking lot.

"I mean...I didn't check for any rips or holes in the condom...I just kinda took it off really quickly so that I could come give you a cuddle."

"Oh. Well, no matter. I'm happy that it happened." Louis chirped, almost bouncing in his seat.

"Baby, sit still." Harry chuckled as he pulled out onto the main road. Louis pouted at him, then proceeded to throw his sneaker-clad feet onto the dashboard.

"How are we gonna tell everyone?" Louis wondered aloud. His eyes caught a Wendy's as they sped down the road, making him whine out of want. Harry caught where his eye was staring as they stopped at a stoplight, and proceeded to turn on his turn signal so they could turn around.

"Maybe at Christmas?" Harry suggested as he started towards the Wendy's. He hadn't expected Louis' cravings to start this early, but oh well.

Louis squealed at that suggestion, gazing down at the ultrasound picture clutched in his hands.

"Yes! We can frame ultrasounds and give them to our parents!" Louis squeaked, bouncing in his seat again. Harry looked at the omega with nothing but love and fond in his eyes as he pulled into the Wendy's drive thru.

"Alright, baby, what do you want?" 

Louis cocked his head as he stared at the menu.

"Hmmm...maybe chili? Wait, no. French fries. And a Frosty. And chicken nuggets. And- wait. A Caesar salad. Wait, ew, no. A baked potato! Yeah, that's it." 

"...Okay, so, french fries, chicken nuggets, a Frosty, and a baked potato?" Harry clarified. He almost felt bad for the employee waiting on their order.

"Make sure the baked potato has butter on it." Louis whispered into Harry's ear as the alpha rattled off the order, earning a shiver from the latter.

"...and that'll be it." 

"Alright. 28.43 is your total, please pull up to the second window."

"What did you get?" Louis asked as Harry pulled the car around.

"Just a burger with fries." Harry replied as he reached the window. He grabbed his wallet as the employee slid the window open.

"Mind if I have a bite?"

●

The days leading up to the holidays went by quickly, almost too quickly, in Louis' opinion. He felt fat, even though he wasn't even showing yet. However, his pants had tightened in a way that only he could notice. Harry had been doting on him relentlessly, and he felt like he couldn't stop eating. He'd taken a liking to  ordering Olive Garden over the phone, and picking it up. He always ended up getting an order of breadsticks with cheese raviloli. He was thankful that Harry didn't mind driving there almost every other day to go get it.

In the 9 days since he'd found out he was pregnant, he'd purchased frames, and had made copies of the ultrasound for their parents' Christmas gifts. Their family was due to be there that night, to celebrate Louis' birthday.

Louis smiled as Harry led him to their kitchen, where Harry had pancakes waiting. He also had Louis' birthday gift waiting on the couch, which had Louis almost vibrating in his stool.

"How about you sit there and eat, and I'll bring your gift in here?" Harry asked, lips smushed against Louis' temple as the latter took a bite of his pancakes.

Louis gave a nod, not wanting to talk with his mouth full. He couldn't help but be excited about the birthday gift as he chewed his food happily.

"Alright, baby, these are a bit suggestive, so I didn't wanna give them to you while our family is here." Harry said as he placed a bag down on the counter. Louis smiled as he swallowed his food. He gave a little rub to his tummy before he began reaching into the bag.

Harry watched eagerly as Louis pulled out a box from Victoria's Secret. He gazed at where the tips of Louis' ears had began to go pink as the omega untied the bow wrapped around the box.

Louis bit his lip as he held up a pair of lacy boyshorts, followed by even more lace, cotton, and silk panties.

"Dunno how much longer I'm gonna be able to fit in these." Louis said, a pout on his lips. Maybe they'd have to find a brand that made maternity underwear.

"Well, maybe you should look a bit deeper in the bag, love." Harry said cheekily, loving the way that Louis' cheeks went even more red. 

The omega reached back in the bag to find 2 sets of panties, 3 pairs hanging on one hanger. He looked at the tag, which read 'Maternity Panties.' He smiled at Harry before returning his attention to the rest of the contents of the bag. He pulled out a set of Coconut Passion lotion and shimmer spray. He opened both, and gave them a sniff before moving them to Harry's nose so that he could so the same. Louis' fingers made contact with the last thing in the bag, and he pulled it out quickly.

In his hands, he held 2 pairs of maternity jeans. He felt tears welling up, but he wiped them away quickly as he held them up.

"God, we're really having a baby, huh?" He said quietly. Harry simply kissed the top of his head, and pulled him into a hug.

"Yep. Happy 19th birthday, love."

●

"I missed you!" Lottie squealed as she pulled Louis into a tight hug. He smiled, and hugged back. Their family had finally arrived, and were piling into the small flat. Why they'd made the unanimous decision to spend the holidays at Harry and Louis' tiny, two bedroom flat was beyond them. Atleast they had a guest room and plenty of couch space.

"Missed you too, Lotts. Go help mumma bring the gifts in, yeah?" Lottie scowled at that, but headed out the front door anyway.

"Lou!" Louis spun around to find his youngest siblings running in his direction. He crouched down and opened his arms as they ran right into him, all three of them tumbling down to the carpet as a result.

"Hi, loves. I missed you two so much." Louis giggled as he gave them each a kiss.

"Miss Lou." Doris huffed, cuddling into Louis' lap. He smiled down at his sister, and watched as Ernest went to go find Fizzy. Louis lifted Doris up, and plopped down on the couch. They watched together, giggling as everyone made their way upstairs with bags and boxes of presents. Harry had given Louis explicit directions to not even think about helping, which Louis wasn't too bothered by. It's not like he actually wanted to go up and down 2 flights of stairs over and over again. 

Within 15 minutes, all of the presents were under the tree, and Harry was plopping himself down on the couch next to his omega and Doris.

"Hi, baby." He greeted as he threw an arm around the omega, and proceeded to give his cheek a quick peck.

"Yucky!" Doris screamed, scrambling out of Louis' lap. She scampered off, presumably to find her mother, as the pair laughed at her reaction.

"She's right, you two are disgusting." Fizzy said as she sat down opposite them. Gemma and Lottie walked into the room, and sat down on either side of her. 

Within a few minutes, the whole family was seated on their spacious couch, the youngest twins sat in Anne and Jay's laps. Frosty the Snowman was playing on the television as Louis reached for the pink fuzzy blanket that hung off of the couch.

"When do you wanna tell them?" Harry whispered in Louis' ear. Everyone was seemingly oblivious, besides Gemma, who cocked an eyebrow as she rested her head on her mate's shoulder.

"Tomorrow." 

Harry nodded, and simply pulled his omega closer.

●

"Lou! Wake up! Harry!" Louis blinked his eyes open to find  the girls all bouncing and jumping on their bed, squeals filling the room as Christmas morning excitement rang through the flat.

"For fuck's sake." Harry groaned, pulling Louis closer to his chest as he reached for a pillow to cover his ears with.

"C'mon, Haz. We've already kept them waiting long enough." Louis responded. The clock on their side table glowed 8:03 a.m.

"Both of us aren't fully dressed, you heathens, so if you could-" Harry couldn't even finish his sentence before all of them were clearing out, clearly not wanting to hear that information.

The night before had been nice. Harry had lit vanilla scented candles, and had gently made love to his omega. They'd both collapsed beside eachother, and had pressed themselves together before midnight.

Louis let out a whine as he stretched, arching his back as Harry sluggishly left the bed. He threw Louis' a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, then pulled on some basketball shorts and a hoodie. Louis lazily put them on, both of the articles of clothing hanging off of him as they presumably belonged to his alpha.

Harry threw his arms around Louis as they made a start for the door, reaching down to grasp at the omega's bum.

"Do we have to?" He whined. Louis simply laughed at that, and began leading him out to the living room.

"Took you long enough! Did you two stop to fuck or something?" Gemma yelled as they entered the room, earning a slap on the arm from both Anne and Jay. Mike winced at that.

"Alright, how about the parents get their presents first?" Louis asked, already making a start for the wrapped up frames. They'd been wrapped in some silver wrapping paper 5 days earlier, and Louis just wanted them to know the big news.

"Alright. Open them!" Louis said excitedly as he placed the presents down on the two mothers' laps. He sat down next to Harry one the couch, and watched intently as they tore into the reflective wrapping paper. The wrapping paper revealed white boxes, which were quickly popped open to reveal the frames.

There was silence in the room for a second, as if their parents didn't know how to react.

"What is it?" Fizzy asked, craning her neck to see.

"You're-" Anne started, cutting herself off with an stream of tears. She buried her face in her hands as Des rubbed her back. He offered the pair a smile.

"You're really pregnant?" Jay asked quietly. Louis nodded, and pulled his mother into a hug. That's when the rest of the family started yelling excitedly.

"How far along?" Lottie asked from the floor, a smile on her face.

"These ultrasounds are from 9 weeks, but that was like what, 10 days ago. So I guess I'm 10 and a half weeks now." Louis answered. 

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Daisy asked, bouncing on Fizzy's lap.

"We don't know yet, Dais. We'll know in a couple months though." Harry answered. Louis was crying into his mother's shoulder as Harry rubbed his back out of comfort. Daisy scowled at that, but nodded anyway.

"Harry, I want ice cream." Louis whined as he nuzzled his way back into Harry's lap.

Harry simply chuckled at that, and caught his lips in a kiss.

●

Later that night, after everyone had gone home, with promises of getting together for New Year's, Louis and Harry had cuddled themselves under Louis' new heated blanket. Louis had decided that he might as well get use out of the pretty, Victoria's Secret panties before he couldn't, so he was clad in a silky, cheeky pair and an old sweater of Harry's. Harry was being gentle and loving, as always, rubbing his hands over the omega's thick thighs and arse. Louis relaxed as Harry ran his hands over his body, feeling pliant and at peace.

"Merry Christmas, Lou."

"Merry Christmas, Haz."


	11. ♡11♡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's eventful, to say the least lol. Hope y'all enjoy ♡

"Lou, you're distracting me."

Silence met Harry as Louis simply swiveled his bum in his lap. Harry rolled his eyes as he continued scrolling through his files.

"Haz, it's almost midnight. The numbers are fine, now let's go to bed." Louis insisted, practically falling asleep on Harry's shoulder. The court date was tomorrow, and Harry had been practically worrying himself sick about having all of the numbers right.

Exactly two weeks after court was Harry's birthday, and two weeks after that, they would find out their baby's gender. Louis softly smiled to himself as he gave the little forming baby bump a rub.

"Alright Lou, we'll go to bed." Harry sighed. He shut his laptop, and lifted Louis out of his lap. He shut the living room light off, and began to pad down the hallway towards the bedroom.

"You're gonna do fine tomorrow, Hazza, don't know why you worry so much." Louis mumbled sleepily as Harry placed him down on the bed.

"I know, baby, but I wanna be completely sure that everything's right." Harry lazily climbed into bed, and pulled Louis into his arms, giving his belly a little rub.

"That's stupid." Louis grumbled, and proceeded to bury his head in his alpha's chest. Harry knew that he was just tired and grumpy, and simply smiled at his moody omega. 

"Goodnight, love."

"Yeah," Louis let out a yawn as he snuggled into the blankets deeper. "Night."

●

"Harry where are my jeans!?" Louis stormed out into the bedroom from the en suite bathroom, to find Harry buttoning up his shirt. Harry stared at the pretty red panties before Louis snapped in front of his face.

"Down, big boy, where are my jeans?" 

"Should be in the dresser, baby." 

Louis let out a huff before stomping over to the dresser. His jeans sat right in the top of the second drawer, and Louis gave Harry a bashful look.

"Oh." 

Louis began pulling on the jeans, one of the only pairs left that didn't make him feel like a popped open can of Pillsbury rolls. He jumped to pull them up, feeling Harry's look of amusement behind him. Louis spun around, his suspicion confirmed.

"Can I help you?" He asked sassily, placing a hand daintily on his hip.

"You're just cute, s'all." Harry shrugged, and continued to tie his tie. Louis blushed at that, and continued to pick out a comfy shirt to wear. He'd already begun to get uncomfortable in his clothes despite only being 14 weeks along. He didn't even want to think about how he would feel at 40 weeks. 

"Haz? Babe, what shirt should I wear?" Louis shouted from the closet.

"Love, I'm right here, no need to yell." Harry's voice made Louis jump, now being right behind him.

"Sorry." Louis gave him a bashful smile, and almost swooned as Harry gave a kiss to his bond mark. Louis' back stiffened as Harry proceeded to nuzzle into his neck, nose rubbing over the bond mark.

"Did you just...scent me?" Louis asked hesitantly.

Harry froze in place, not even realizing that he'd done it.

"I guess I did. Huh." Harry said. He shrugged, and reached up to get a yellow t-shirt down from the top of the closet. He handed to Louis before giving him his jean jacket.

"You've never done that before." Louis said, almost dumbfounded. He didn't really know what to say to that. Harry hadn't ever felt the need to scent him in the past, always insisting that their bond was enough to tell other alphas that he was taken.

"I- I dunno, just got a bit possessive. Is it...bad?"

"No, I liked it. Was just a little confused, s'all. Feel free to do it whenever if it makes you feel at ease." Louis shrugged as he pulled on the t-shirt. He pulled on the jean jacket over top of it, acutely aware that Harry was still staring at him.

"What are you staring at, H?" 

Harry blinked as his eyes seemed to refocus, seemingly breaking out of a trance of sorts.

"Nothing. Nothing. S'just that you look really pretty like that, sweetheart." Louis looked at the floor, and decided to pull on his Vans as all of his blood rushed to his cheeks.

"Stop it." He mumbled, tying his laces.

"God, it's like you're glowing or something. And you can definitely tell that you're pregnant now and just- m'sorry, you just look completely ethereal." 

Louis literally couldn't look him in the eye, because he knew that he'd probably burst into tears. The pregnancy hormones were definitely settling in.

"I love you so much." Louis said quietly in response. He held his hands up to Harry, still not looking him in the eye. Harry took the hint, and continued to help his omega up off of the carpet.

Harry pulled him to his feet, and directly into a kiss. Louis almost rolled his eyes at how cliche it all was, but settled instead on kissing back. It wasn't sexual, or lusty, it was just tender and romantic and everything that reminded Louis of why they work together. Harry pulled away, and leaned down to rest his head on his shorter omega's.

"I love you too, baby."

Louis broke out in a giddy smile, and pressed another quick kiss to his chin.

"Let's go win that case."

●

"Order," Judge Hammel pounded the gavel, sending the courtroom into silence.

"Now, the prosecution may present their case."

"With pleasure, your honor." Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"We're suing TS&Co for a total of 4 million pounds, half for the money that they stole from our company, and the other for emotional damages." 

The judge gave Sydney Corporation's lawyer the side eye.

"Is that so?" He asked, a mocking tone in his voice.

"Yes, your honor. If you look at our bank statements, you can see that we are missing approximately 2 million pounds." The lawyer was now obviously nervous, her expression uneasy.

"Alright. Is that all?"

"Yes, your honor."

"Alright, the defense may now present their case."

Anne stood up confidently, a smile on her face.

"Thank you, Judge Hammel," She began, strolling around the table.

"We were informed of this lawsuit just as our financial advisor, Mr. Harry Styles, discovered that 2 million pounds was missing from our company's bank account. This was right after Sydney Corporation was given access to many of our systems, which gave them time to steal the money. If you take a look at an electronic version of their bank account, all of their money is there. Ours, however, is not. We'd like to sue them for fraud, extortion, and emotional damages, your honor." Anne finished her speech. It was obvious that she had done more preparation for the case. Judge Hammel gave her an amused look, and proceeded to call the court to order.

"Now that all of the facts have been stated, and I have looked over the evidence that was presented to me in the past few months, we'll have some testimonies. Mr. Harry Styles, to the stand." 

Louis gave Harry's hand one last squeeze before the alpha was rising, and making long strides towards the stand. He took a confident seat, and waited for the questioning to begin.

"Mr. Styles, you are the financial advisor at T&S, correct?" Sydney Corporation's lawyer, Mrs. Walsh questioned.

"Yes."

"And you are also the son of two of the owners, am I correct?"

"Yes."

"Were you given this job on the basis that your parents own the company?" Harry narrowed his eyes at that one.

"I'm sure that was a factor, yes, as my parents would like to keep the company in the family, but I assure you that I'm qualified, m'am."

"So, there's absolutely no way that you could have misplaced the money, maybe deleted it from your accounts?"

"M'am, I mean no disrespect, but you can't just delete money. That's not...that's not exactly possible." Mrs. Walsh went red at that.

"N-no further questions, your honor." 

"Alright. Mrs. Styles, you may do your cross-examination."

Anne offered him a smile, and made her way to stand before the bench.

"Mr. Styles, could you please state your qualifications?" Anne asked with a formal tone. Harry felt the need to stifle a laugh, but refrained.

"Yes. I went to university for Finance and Marketing, and I graduated last year, and received my degree." Harry stated pleasantly, a smile playing in his eyes. He glanced over at his omega, who was watching him with a proud grin on his face.

"Alright, thank you. So, could you please give us a quick rundown of the events that took place on the 28th of August?"

"Yes. Would you just like for me to give a summary of my day?" 

"Yes, Mr. Styles."

"Alright. I woke up around 7, I had breakfast with my omega, I left for work around....hmm maybe 8:30? I clocked in at 9, and from 9 to 10, I was working on the financial report for August. In that time, I found that 2 million pounds was missing from our account. That is when you, Mr. Desmond Styles, and Mr. and Mrs. Tomlinson came into my office, and informed me that Sydney Corporation was suing us. I explained to all of you that we were missing money, and I was told that everyone was being let off for the day. After that, I went home to my omega." Harry finished his testimony, and folded his hands in his lap. Louis shifted in his seat, and gave Harry a proud look as they connected eyes.

"Thank you, Mr. Styles. No further questions."

●

"All rise." Judge Hammel pounded his gavel loudly, causing Louis to flinch against Harry's side. Harry wrapped an around around him comfortingly. At this point, they'd been at the courthouse from 3 in the afternoon to almost 9 at night, and Louis just wanted to lay down.

"In the case of Sydney Corporation versus TS&Co, I rule in favor of TS&Co. 4 million pounds will be rewarded in their favor by the end of the month, or else jail time will be faced. Court adjourned." The gavel was pounded once more.

Everyone was breathing sigh of relief within seconds, hugging eachother and jumping all over eachother. Harry pulled Louis into a close hug, so tight that Louis thought he might never let go.

"We won." Harry whispered in his ear. Louis thought that maybe he could feel tears dropping into his hair, but he couldn't be sure.

"Yeah, Haz. We did. Now, let's go home, wanna cuddle with you." 

Harry watched as the members of Sydney Corporation filed out of the courtroom, heads down, not meeting anyone's prying looks.

"Yeah, baby, let's go home."

●

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Harry, Happy Birthday to you." Louis sang into his alpha's ear, successfully waking him up out of a deep sleep. Harry let out a long groan, and threw an arm around Louis, pulling him back down into bed.

"Thank you, sweetheart." He said, his voice rough and clouded with sleep. Louis couldn't stop a smile from taking over his face.

"What do you wanna do today?" Louis asked excitedly, nearly vibrating in Harry's grasp. He was always excited by birthdays, despite who's it was. Maybe he just liked celebrating and cake. Speaking of...

"Haz, baby's hungry." Louis said, pouting.

"Yeah? Which one?" Louis could hear a smirk in his voice. Louis rolled is eyes and punched him in the arm, not even bothered that it was hurting him as well.

"Both of us, jackass. What are we doing for breakfast?" Louis sounded like a grumpy child now. Harry swore he'd never loved him more, even though there's no way that could be true.

"Hmmm...I want McDonald's, I reckon. Wanna be as unhealthy as possible today." Harry decided after pondering for a minute. Louis squealed at that. He'd taken a liking to pancakes from McDonald's within the past few weeks, with a sundae on the side.

"Alright! Hurry up! We don't have all day, and baby's starving over here!" Louis said happily, getting up and running into the closet.

Harry watched him lovingly as he disappeared into the closet, and wondered how he'd gotten so damn lucky.

●

"You know what else is today?" Louis giggled, watching Harry fumble with a piece of sausage.

"How could I forget, baby?" Harry asked, mock-offended. Louis giggled into his hands again, and kissed Harry's cheek.

"Happy anniversary, love." Louis said into Harry's collarbone. Harry could feel him smiling, and he couldn't help but smile himself.

"Happy anniversary, baby. Good god, a whole year with my baby." Harry said contently, rubbing Louis' baby bump with his large hands. It had grown even more within the last couple of weeks, and at exactly 16 weeks, it was a full blown bump. It wasn't anything big, but someone outside of their family could definitely tell that he was pregnant.

"Here's to many more." Louis said. His cheeks hurt from smiling so much as he lifted his bottle of orange juice up. Harry raised his as well, and they knocked them together as a cheers. 

●

"...Happy Birthday dear Harry, Happy Birthday to you!" It was dark in the room, the only light being the candles that were soon blown out. Harry looked up at Louis before the room went pitch black, and was hit with an overwhelming sense of deja vu from his last birthday, remembering how Louis had looked at him intently as they'd sung Happy Birthday.

Louis swooped down, and brought his lips into a quick kiss, fast enough so that the younger kids didn't break out in disgusted screams and squeals. 

Harry had opened his presents a little earlier, having received a new pair of boots from his parents, a couple of gift cards, and a new watch from Louis. Louis had also whispered a secret for birthday sex, but that kind of went without saying.

Louis settled himself into Harry's lap as Anne began passing out cake and ice cream on green plates, ones that Louis had picked when they'd gone shopping at the party store for decorations a couple days prior.

"I love you so much. I know I say it alot, but I do." Harry said as he fed a piece of cake to Louis. Louis grimaced as icing smeared itself on his chin, but still kissed Harry's temple anyway.

"I love you too. Happy Birthday, alpha."

●

"Harry, I'm going to throw the fuck up. Get me a trash bag or something, 'cause I'm gonna fucking blow chunks." Harry rolled his eyes at his overdramatic omega.

Louis was laid down on the hospital bed, next to the ultrasound machine. Two weeks had passed since Harry's 21st birthday, and now here they were, ready to find out the gender of their baby.

"I thought we were passed that." Harry said teasingly. Louis stuck his tongue out at him as the door began to open, revealing Dr. Casey. She offered them a wide grin as she pumped hand sanitizer into her palm.

"Big day today, huh?" She said excitedly. Louis smiled back at her, and nodded happily.

"Yep! We're excited, but Harry here doesn't understand that I'm nervous." Louis shot Harry a fake dirty look, which got a laugh out of Dr. Casey.

"It's alright to be nervous, Louis. I mean, you're bringing another human into this world. You're allowed to feel like that." She said as she wheeled over the ultrasound machine. She turned on the screen that hung up on the wall, and started squeezing the cold jelly onto Louis' little baby bump. Louis didn't even flinch at the coldness of the substance this time, which he mentally gave himself a pat on the back for.

"Alright, let me see..." Dr. Casey moved the wand over Louis' tummy. Harry rubbed comforting circles into his omega's lower back, causing Louis to look up at him with a smile.

"Alright, looks like I got it! You two sure that you wanna know?" Dr. Casey asked. Louis scoffed at that.

"Of course." Louis was getting impatient now, just wanted to know if he was carrying a little boy or a little girl. Either way, he'd be happy, just as long as they were healthy.

"Alright, well, it looks like he's doing well in there." Time seemed to slow for a second  at that moment. Louis looked up at Harry, tears flooding his eyes. He blamed it on the pregnancy hormones.

"We're gonna have a little boy, Haz." Louis said quietly through his tears as he looked up at his alpha. Harry cooed at him, and dropped a kiss into his hair.

"Aw, baby, please don't cry. I don't wanna see you crying." Harry said, swiping his thumb under Louis' eye, catching the moisture before wiping his thumb on his jeans.

"I know, I know, I'm just so happy, Hazza." Louis wrapped his arms around his alpha's waist tightly, smushing his face into the alpha's side. They almost forgot that Dr. Casey was still in the room until she was wiping Louis' stomach down with a tissue.

"Alright, boys. I can't guarantee anything, but this baby's already looking pretty big. He very well could be an alpha." Harry felt his chest swell with pride at that. He knew that if their son was an alpha, he'd be an amazing one. He'd protect his mummy, and would practically be a spitting image of Harry. Harry felt a flare of excitement in his chest.

"Haz?"

"Yeah, baby?" Dr. Casey left the room, saying something about their photos of the ultrasound being at the front desk.

"Can we get pizza?" 

"F'course, love."

●

"Pizza Hut was a good idea, babe." Louis said through a mouth full of pizza. Harry reached over the table to wipe a dot of grease from his omega's chin. Louis happily leaned into the touch, a content smile on his face at the contact with his alpha.

"M'glad you're happy, sweetheart. Is baby happy?" Harry asked. Louis nodded before swallowing.

"He's happy in there, alright. He wanted pizza too, I reckon." Louis mused. He reached for another slice, cheese stringing from it as he pulled it from the pan and onto his plate.

"Good. That's good." 

Louis is silent for a moment, clearly thinking about something, before he reaches for a napkin to wipe at his mouth. He clears his throat before talking again.

"So uh...Dr. Casey told me something uh...interesting." Louis said. Harry simply raised a questioning eyebrow.

"She uh...she said that you might not feel my pregnancy pains." 

"But we're soulmates?" 

"Yeah, but she told me that you still might not feel it. Like, you might not feel how bad my back and feet are killing me, but you might be able to feel all of my labor pains. She said that it's really uncertain. Said something about this only happening in recent years, but not to be worried by it." Harry pouts at that.

"Yeah, but I wanna go through everything with you." Harry says huffily, a pout evident on his face. Louis simply rolls his eyes at that.

"Right, well, I'll be yelling at you in a few months when I'm dying and you're completely fine."

"Now who's being dramatic, baby?" Louis makes an offended noise at that.

"I'm not being dramatic!" He pauses to take a bite of his pizza. "I'm being realistic, babe."

All Harry can do is make a fond face at his mate.

"Alright, love, whatever you say."

●

"Lou! I'm home, sweetheart!" Harry calls into the flat. It'd been a week since they found of their baby's gender, and they've been ecstatic. They'd told their family that night, and their parents had insisted they go out for ice cream. Louis certainly hadn't been complaining, considering he'd been having a craving for some vanilla soft serve for a week at that point.

"...Lou?" Harry called again after no answer. He dropped his keys into the dish by the door before poking his head into the kitchen. Louis wasn't in there, but it was clear that he had been recently, the pack of chocolate chip cookies sitting open on the counter being a dead giveaway.

Harry made a stumped humming sound before he poured himself a cold glass of water. He looked through the fridge, surveying what they could possibly have for dinner while taking sips from his glass. He decided that grilled chicken and salad sounded good before deciding to continue looking for his mate.

He didn't get very far before he found him, of course.

Louis' sweet scent lead Harry straight into the living room, where he was left breathless by the sight of his mate. 

Louis was nuzzled deep into blankets on the couch, asleep. His sketchbook was still sat in his lap, although it was sliding towards the floor. His pencil, the pretty blue one that Harry had picked out for him all those months ago, was still loosely clutched in his little fist. Harry could hear his little puffs of breath, his mouth hanging open slightly.

Harry had to stop himself from cooing at his adorable mate, had to refrain from clutching at his heart. He felt his entire chest swell for his mate, who's cute little belly was evident, even under the blankets. Louis had clearly leaned his sketchbook on the bump, which endeared him probably more than it should've.

Harry decided that he'd better get his mate into an actual bed, since he knew that the omega would complain later about neck and back pain, which he'd feel as well.

"Hey, sweets, how's about we get you into bed?" Harry said, nudging Louis gently.

"Nuh. Comfy here." Louis' voice was muffled into the blanket. Harry smiled down at him as he began lifting his tiny omega up off the couch.

"I'll put you in bed, and then I'll make some dinner. Is grilled chicken and salad okay, babe?" Harry's voice was soft as he carried his mate down the hallway towards their bedroom.

"Can we have pie for dessert?" Louis asked into Harry's neck. He loved the peanut butter cup pie from the bakery that Harry used to work in. He still remained close with the owner, so it never bothered Harry whenever Louis asked him to run over and pick something up.

"Sure, baby. I'll run over and get that, and then I'll come back and make dinner. Alright?" Harry laid Louis down in their bed carefully. Louis hummed as he snuggled into their sheets.

"I'll miss you. Didn't see you all day." Louis mumbled into his pillow.

"Baby, you've always got me, promise. I'll bring our dinner in here and we can cuddle and watch something on Youtube, alright?" 

"Okay. I love you." Louis was obviously falling asleep already, his words slurring together adorably.

"I love you too, sweetheart. Both of you. Now get some rest, I know how much he likes to tire you out." Harry didn't even finish his sentence before Louis' breathing was reduced to slow little puffs of air coming from his mouth. Harry leant down, kissed his cheek, and walked out of the room. 

Well, Harry thought lovingly, better get him his pie.

●

Harry walked back into the room about an hour and a half later, balancing two plates in his hands. Louis was lazily stirring between the sheets, in a state somewhere between being asleep and being conscious. His eyes fluttered open at the sound of Harry kicking the door shut behind himself. Louis sat up slowly as Harry handed him his plate.

"There you go, baby. I put water on your side table for you." Harry said, pointing towards the side table on Louis' side of the bed. Louis smiled at him gratefully, and began digging into his salad as Harry slid into bed beside him.

Harry got up as close as possible to his omega without basically sitting on him, which probably wouldn't be the best idea, all things considered. Like Harry's height. And muscle mass. And Louis' tiny frame. And oh, maybe the fact that Louis was 19 weeks pregnant.

"Baby can hear now. I googled it." Louis said in between bites of chicken. Harry felt his face light up as Louis rested his head on the alpha's shoulder.

"Yeah? He can hear me now?" Harry felt excitement and pride run through his body.

"Yeah. Sometimes I feel him moving when you or I talk. He's already a big boy, dunno how it's gonna feel another 4 months from now." Louis took another bite of his food.

"Well, he better be nice to his mummy. Don't need you in pain." Harry said sternly. Louis rolled his eyes.

"It doesn't hurt, Hazza. Kinda tickles, honestly. He's just squirming in there right now, can't even feel it from the outside. Didn't even notice that he was doing it while we were talking until yesterday, honestly."

"So, when do I get to feel him kicking from out here?" 

"I don't know, Google it." Harry mock-scoffed, and grabbed his phone from where it was charging on the side table.

There was silence for a moment before Harry spoke again.

"Says that it could be week 20, or all the way up until week 25." Harry said happily, taking a sip of his water.

"Week 20 is next week, Haz," Louis said on disbelief. "Can't believe how fast this pregnancy is going. Before we know it, we'll be meeting this little guy, and we don't even have a name for him." 

"God, 20 more weeks, and he won't just be something growing in you, he'll be an actual living, breathing person. That's...that's a little hard to wrap my mind around." 

Both of their plates were empty at that point. Harry knew that Louis was going to ask him to go and get a piece of pie any second now.

"Yeah, tell me about it. Can't wait for you to feel him, though. Think he's ready, too."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I feel him moving alot whenever you talk. I think he really likes your voice." Louis' voice was so soft as he spoke.

"That makes two of you then, huh?" Harry said cheekliy. Louis gave him a look despite his cheeky grin.

"While that might be true, I don't appreciate it, Alpha." Louis turned his nose up jokingly. He was practically laying on top of Harry at that point. Everything went silent as Louis snuggled even closer into his alpha. He nuzzled into his lap, and let his lips catch his mate's. He pulled away after a few seconds, and rested his forehead against his alpha's.

"Hey, Harry?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Can you get me some pie?"


	12. ♡12♡

Harry felt his heart sink as he opened the door the the flat. He had been at work all day, and his phone had died around mid-morning. Of course, he had conveniently forgotten his phone charger.  
  
Little sniffles and shaky breaths met him when he came in. He dropped his keys and bag down by the door, and walked into the living room to find Louis, bundled up in atleast 3 blankets, sobbing into a bowl of half-melted ice cream.  
  
"Baby, what's wrong?" Harry asked, sitting down next to his omega. He let Louis nuzzle into his side as he slid his shoes off.  
  
"Everything, Haz. I've wanted Wendy's all day, but my jeans wouldn't zip, and you had the car, and you wouldn't answer your phone. And I'm literally so horny that it isn't funny, but I can't reach my prostate by myself, and just wanking is so unsatisfying!" Louis' cheeks were soaked with tears, and all Harry could do was press kisses into his hair and to his forehead in an attempt to comfort him.  
  
"I'm sorry, sugar. My phone died this morning, and I forgot my charger at home," Harry felt terrible that he'd essentially been the cause of his omega's bad day.  
  
"How about I take care of you, and then we'll take a drive over to Wendy's, alright?" Harry spoke with a little grin, and ran his thumb under Louis' eyes to catch the tears as they dripped down.  
  
"Okay, yes please." Louis said, his voice at a low volume. Harry took that as an initiative to lift his fragile omega off of the couch, and begin to walk towards their bedroom.  
  
Once there, Harry laid his mate down on their bed, and closed the door. Louis let out a distressed whine at the loss of contact from his alpha, and Harry rushed back over to the bed.  
  
"I'm right here, kitten. Now, how's about I help my baby feel good, yeah?" Louis nodded, and waited for Harry to start helping him out of his clothes.  
  
Harry started by pulling down his little shorts, ones with an elastic waistband, so that they stretched nicely over his growing tummy. Harry loved the way that they had to stretch over Louis' curvy bum and hips, and especially loved how said bum and hips looked in them. Louis lifted his hips slightly to aid Harry in the process.  
  
Harry leaned down when they were finally resting on the floor, and gave Louis' hips little kisses before helping him out of his shirt. It had belonged to Harry at some point, like many of the shirts Louis wore nowadays, proudly showcasing the university that Harry had attended.  
  
"Love how you look like this, babe. Really pretty." Harry mumbled, pulling Louis' shirt over his head. He leaned in for a kiss after Louis was left in his panties, and Louis eagerly kissed back.  
  
"Please, alpha. Need to come so badly." Louis mewled after Harry broke the kiss, and leaned their foreheads together.  
  
"It's ok, love. Relax. I'm gonna take good care of you, I promise." Harry said, unbuttoning his shirt. Louis watched intently as Harry rid himself of his work clothes, proudly showing off his nicely toned abs and biceps. Louis sighed as Harry finally shucked off his briefs, and let them lie on the floor.  
  
Harry hovered above the tiny omega once again, kissing and licking into his mate's mouth as his long fingers pulled the omega's panties off.  
  
"Good lord, you're so fucking sexy," Harry groaned as he looked down between their bodies, taking in Louis in all of his naked glory. "Love your little cock, baby. So hard for me, yeah?" Louis whimpered at that, and tried to press his hips up to get some friction, his belly almost getting in the way.  
  
Louis had once felt ashamed of the size of his cock, only 4 inches erect, but Harry always assured him that it was perfect.  
  
"Calm down, love." Harry said, trailing his fingers down his mate's soft tummy. Louis let out a breath as Harry finally let his thumb and pointer finger circle his cock, rubbing at it as he held down his curvy hips with the other hand. Harry moved his fingers away quickly though, and reached under his mate, to where Louis truly wanted him most.  
  
"F-fuck. More, please Harry." Louis moaned as Harry sunk two fingers into his leaking hole.  
  
"Patience is a virtue, Lou." Harry said, a chuckle in his voice as he pumped his fingers. He slipped another in, and pressed down onto his trembling omega's prostate. Louis let out a loud moan at that, arching his body up into Harry's.  
  
"I'm ready, please just fuck me." Louis begged, getting impatient.  
  
"Calm down, Lou." Harry said, running his hands over the omega's 23 week bump. He lined himself up with is mate's entrance, and eased himself in slowly. He didn't stop until his hips were touching Louis' bum, and stayed there for a minute. Louis let out a sign of relief, a content look on his face.  
  
"Fuck me, please." Louis let out weakly, squeezing his eyes shut at his mate filling him up to the brim. He felt like he could cry from how overwhelming it all was.  
  
Harry took that as an initiative to begin giving slow, calculated thrusts into his omega, carefully placing his hands on the boy's thighs. He made sure to avoid his tummy, not wanting to hurt his omega or their baby.  
  
Louis let out loud whines as he felt his alpha looking for his g-spot, finding it quickly due to practice. He made sure to deliver hard, aimed thrusts at the spot, making Louis practically yell.  
  
"You gonna come, Lou? You gonna come around my cock?" Harry said roughly, thrusts becoming rougher as he felt his knot form.  
  
"Yeah. Come around your big cock, shit." Louis gritted out, gripping onto the bedsheets.  
  
"Not even gonna touch you, baby, gonna let you come untouched." Harry said, ready to push his knot in.  
  
"Alpha!" Louis squeaked, feeling himself go into complete ecstacy. Harry buried his knot into his tight omega, and let out a loud groan as he came into his mate. Louis was continuously letting out a string of swears and whimpers of "Harry, Alpha," as he came. Harry watched the omega's cock twitch as he came, which really just made the whole experience much hotter than it had been.  
  
His knot normally would've stayed locked in his mate for close to 20 minutes normally, but since Louis was pregnant, it went down within 5 minutes. Louis let out a breath as Harry eased himself out, and laid down next to the omega.  
  
"Give me like, 5 minutes, babe, then we can shower and go get Wendy's." Harry said, resting his arm over his eyes.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Louis panted, still trying to relax and catch his breath.  
  
●  
  
"Don't forget the Frosty!" Louis whisper-yelled into Harry's ear as he ordered. He bounced happily in his seat, listening to his alpha tack on a medium chocolate Frosty onto the end of their order. He snuggled into the blanket wrapped around him, since he decided that the heat of the car wasn't enough to keep him warm. Even though he was wearing Harry's sweatshirt and sweatpants, and the heat was on, he was still cold. And of course, he had to keep himself warm for the baby.  
  
Harry pulled the car up to the window, letting one of his hands snake under the blanket, and close around Louis' thigh. Louis loved when his alpha got like this, all protective and possessive. It usually happened after sex, since he rarely allowed his omega out of the bed for atleast a couple of hours afterward. Louis was surprised that he agreed to going out basically right after they'd had sex.  
  
"Thank you." Harry said as he was handed their bags of food, and Louis' Frosty. Louis reached for it immediately, and yanked it out of Harry's hands before Harry even had gotten both bags in the window.  
  
"Little vulture." Harry said, pulling away from the drive-thru.  
  
"Piss off." Louis said into his Frosty, spooning the cold ice cream into his mouth. All Harry could do is laugh, completely endeared by his omega, as he pulled out of the Wendy's parking lot.  
  
●  
  
Harry couldn't pinpoint a moment in time when he decided that he wanted to marry Louis. Maybe it had been in Florida, when they were relaxing together on the beach. Maybe it was the time during the winter that they'd built a snowman together when they were at Louis' parents' house for the day. Hell, maybe it had even been when he'd seen the omega walking towards his front door on his birthday, the very first time he'd seen such a beautiful, flawless creature. Either way, he knew that he wanted to marry his omega. It's not like it was necessary, since they were already mated, but he just wanted Louis to be his in every single way, and vice versa. He wanted to be legally wed to his omega, to be able to call him Louis Styles instead of Louis Tomlinson. And so, somehow, he found himself at his mother's dining room table, face smushed against it as he complained to her.  
  
Louis had decided that he wanted to look into a pregnant yoga class, so he'd gone down to the community center to sign up for one. Harry had stressed himself out about a proposal within 5 minutes of the omega leaving, so he'd driven to his parents' house in a whirlwind of stress.  
  
"Mum, it's gotta be really special." He complained, completely confused and stressed about coming up with the perfect proposal.  
  
"Nevermind the proposal, you twat, what about the ring?" Anne said from across the table, munching on a bag of Doritos.  
  
"I don't know! Nothing is good enough!" Harry says, his volume rising.  
  
"Alright, don't get your knickers in a twist,"  Anne rolled her eyes at her son's overdramatic behavior. "Louis will love any ring that you get him."  
  
"Mum, I know that. He'd probably still love it if it were some plastic ring that I got from a coin machine at the grocery store. But I wanna get him something really special."  
  
"Don't actively look for a ring, Haz. The perfect ring will find you. Now, as for the proposal, just do it when it feels right. Don't plan it out, or anything like that. Just keep the ring on you, and when it's the right time, you'll know. Now go home, I'm sure Louis is gonna start missing you."  
  
●  
  
A few weeks after the talk with Anne, in mid-March, Louis decided he wanted to walk around town for the day. It was finally a half-decent day compared to the cold weather that they'd been having for months, and Louis had found an ice cream shop on the Internet that he wanted to visit. He had bothered Harry about going out as soon as he found out it was going to be nice outside, and Harry had quickly caved. He had the day off, since it was a Saturday, so he had no excuse.  
  
He wrapped a possessive arm around his omega's shoulders, holding onto him firmly as they walked down the street. He could feel eyes on the pretty omega, and he hated it. He just felt so protective of the small omega, didn't want anyone looking at him the wrong way.  
  
"There it is, babe!" Louis said excitedly as they neared the shop, pointing at the sign. Harry couldn't help himself from leaning down and kissing the omega's cheek, his excitement just too endearing for Harry's heart to handle.  
  
They walked into the shop together, and were greeted by a kind, older woman as they stepped in. It smelled like cookies, and had a warm vibe to it. Harry could smell happiness radiating off of his omega, making him smile down at his younger mate. He pressed a kiss to the top of his omega's head as the latter ordered his ice cream.  
  
"I'll have...three scoops of the chocolate chip cookie dough...in a bowl." Louis said to the woman, who smiled in return. She quickly scooped the ice cream, and handed it to Louis, before looking expectantly at Harry. Harry didn't even notice her, far too enamoured with his mate.  
  
"Haz!" He snapped out of his trance, blinking as he realized that someone was talking to him.  
  
"Oh! Um, sorry. I'll have a scoop of vanilla in a cone." He said to the woman, who smiled at him, muttering something about "young love" as she scooped his ice cream.  
  
"You're embarassing." Louis giggled into Harry's shoulder as the woman handed the latter his cone. Harry thanked her, and handed her his credit card to pay.  
  
"You're beautiful, it's not like I could help myself from staring." Louis blushed wildly at that, and looked down at his feet, muttering something like "Stop, Harry."  
  
Harry thanked the woman once again as she handed him his credit card once again, and they exited the shop.  
  
"What do you wanna do now, Loubug?" Harry asked as they began walking back the way they came.  
  
"I wanna...go home and watch Moana!" Louis giggled. Harry considered himself dead in that moment. He decided that his tombstone would read something like "Here lies Harry Edward Styles. Loving son, brother, and mate. Death by cuteness."  
  
"Alright, baby, we can do that," Harry replied, not able to stop himself from smiling widely at his omega. "Ya know, I really lucked out in the soulmate department. You're so cute, baby."  
  
"Hazza, stop it, you're making me blush." Louis whined, trying to hide his face behind his hand.  
  
"Alright, I'm sorry baby. Forgive me?" Harry shot Louis a charming smile as he peeked out from behind his hand.  
  
"I hate you." Louis said, shoving another spoonful of ice cream in his mouth.  
  
"Well, I love you." Harry said, chuckling at his mate.  
  
"I love you, too." Louis grumbled, mouth still full of ice cream.  
  
Harry could've sworn that the day had been absolutely perfect so far, nothing could've made it better, until he caught something glinting out of the corner of his eye. He whipped his head around, and there, sitting in the window of a jewelry shop, was the perfect ring. He whipped his head back around so Louis wouldn't notice him staring at it, but wow.  
  
It had one big diamond in the center, surrounded by more smaller diamonds. The band was simple, and there was a little card in front of the ring claiming that it could be engraved. He decided that he'd have to go back to the store on his lunch break on Monday, so he could buy it.  
  
' _I guess Mum was right_.' He thought to himself as their building came into view.  
  
●  
  
"Harry, quit scenting me and go to work!" Harry had been nuzzling into Louis' neck for close to 20 minutes. Usually, Louis wouldn't mind, because it calmed both of them. Louis liked being covered in his alpha's scent, and Harry liked his omega covered in his scent, too. But this...this was completely ridiculous.  
  
"No." Harry said into his collarbone. Louis rolled his eyes, and pushed the alpha off.  
  
"Give us a kiss and go to work, Harry." Louis said, crossing his arms over his baby bump.  
  
Harry sighed, and pressed his lips to his mate's. He then bent over, and pressed a kiss to Louis' growing belly.  
  
"Love you two so much." Harry murmured, pulling on his jacket. Louis couldn't stop himself from smiling at that, and attached himself to his alpha before he could leave.  
  
"We love you, too. Don't have too much fun without us at work." Louis said, smiling up at his alpha. Harry smiled back, before swooping down and stealing another kiss.  
  
"I could never." Harry said, mock-offended. He gave Louis one last peck on the lips before shutting the door behind himself. Louis sighed happily as he walked back to the bedroom, and climbed back into bed.  
   
He nuzzled his nose against Harry's pillow, relishing in the scent that radiated off of it. In the beginning of their relationship, they didn't really pay attention to eachother's scents, but over time, they've gotten much more noticeable. Maybe it was the bond, maybe it was just that they didn't know eachother well, but they couldn't smell eachother's scents very well in the beginning.  
  
Louis soon fell asleep, arm wrapped around his tummy, the other arm cuddling his alpha's pillow to his head.  
  
It was one of the cutest things that Harry had ever come home to, to say the very least.  
  
●  
  
Harry felt the weight of the tiny box in his pocket wherever he went. It lived zipped up in his jacket pocket, weighing on his hip until he decided to finally pop the question.  
  
So far, it had been there for 3 days, and he still hadn't found the right moment. Louis was oblivious to it, had probably brushed the box before, but still paid it no mind.  
  
"Haz, can you give me cuddles?" Louis pouted, watching as Harry hung up his jacket in the closet.  
  
"Yeah, baby, just give me a second." Harry said, coming out of the closet. He shut the door behind himself, and strode over to the bed.  
  
"Hi." He said as he settled in beside his mate, wrapping his arms around the pregnant omega.  
  
"Hi, Alpha." Louis' shoulders shook with little giggles. Harry could feel himself die a little.  
  
"God, you're so fucking cute."

"M'not! Now hush and give me cuddles!" Louis cried, kicking his feet under the covers.  
  
"You're such a spoiled little brat." Harry chuckled, kissing the back of Louis' neck. Louis squirmed at that, little shivers running through him.  
  
"I'm _your_ spoiled brat, though." Louis reminded him, wrapping his arms around his tummy. Harry hummed in agreement, running his hand over Louis' thighs.  
  
"You're right about that. My spoiled little omega." Louis got all warm and fuzzy inside at that. He nodded his head, and let himself relax into the mattress as Harry began to play with his hair.  
  
"Jacob." Louis said suddenly after a few minutes of silence, his spine stiffening.  
  
"...What?" Harry asked, completely puzzled. He continued stroking Louis' hair in an effort to calm him down.  
  
" _Jacob_ , Haz, _Jacob_." Louis said, guiding Harry's hands to his baby bump. It finally clicked for Harry, who instantly was grinning.  
  
"Yeah, baby, Jacob."


	13. ♡13♡

"You can't make me go!" Louis stomped his foot, his black tennis shoes making a loud sound against the hardwood floor.

"Lou, baby, you signed up for this class, and you paid the money for it. You have to go." Harry said calmly. He bent over, and picked up the yoga mat that Louis had kicked over out of frustration. He tried not to stare at the omega's bum in his leggings as he stood up again.

"Yoga is dumb, and I'll probably pull a muscle in my arse or something." Louis said huffily, arms now crossed and resting on his baby bump. At twenty eight weeks, he could feel Jacob kicking, as he was quite active during the day.

"Sweets, you're the one who said that you wanted to stay bendy or something like that. Said you still wanted me to be able to bend you in half while I fuck you when this is over, or whatever." Harry said. Louis rolled his eyes, then flicked them down to his tummy, where Jacob was kicking harder than ever.

"Jacob, be nice to mummy, please." He said softly to his bump, running a hand over it. Harry's scolding demeanor melted away at that, his concern for his mate becoming his only focus.

"He's hurting you?" Louis simply nodded, trying to soothe the unborn baby by humming to him. He found that, most of the time, it worked.

"I'm sorry, baby. I know he kicks you hard; I can feel it from out here." Harry said, also now rubbing on the omega's tummy. He could feel powerful kicks against his hands from the unborn alpha, who was already assumed to weigh a pound.

As soon as Harry started speaking in a soothing voice, the kicks reduced to little flutters as Jacob calmed down. Louis let out a sigh of relief.

"Alright, I'll go. But that doesn't mean that I'll enjoy it. Have fun with your friends, alpha. Say hi to them for me." Louis said, now halfway out of the door. Harry pulled him back in for one last kiss before the door was slammed shut.

●

"Fucking hell, how does she do that?!" Louis could hear the group of pregnant omegas bantering as they all struggled to do the yoga moves. The instructor at the front of the room was also pregnant, she had said 20 weeks. Louis had rolled his eyes at that, and had thought something along the lines of 'good luck with that in 8 weeks, sister.'

"My damn legs don't move like that!" He could hear the blonde one the loudest. She seemed to be the furthest along out of the 4 women next to him, he could guess anywhere from between 30 and 35 weeks.

"Shut it, Pez, just try!"

"Jesy, if you tell me anything like that one more time, I'll knock you over!" The blonde bit back, although a joking tone to her voice.

The instructor then stood up, and bent herself completely over, her palms touching the ground.

"Oh, hell no." Louis said to himself. He hadn't been able to bend over like that since he played sports back in primary school.

"I agree with him, I can't even see my toes!" The one closest to him, a shorter girl with light brown hair, said, pointing at Louis. 

That earned a laugh from the women, who all craned their necks to look at Louis. He gave them a wave and a smile back before attempting to bend himself like the instructor.

"Fuck that." He said to himself, only halfway to the ground and already feeling the back of his thigh cramp up.

"Yeah, seriously." The petite woman standing next to him breathed out, moving to sit on the floor. Louis did the same, and breathed out a long sigh of relief as his bum hit the floor.

"I'm Jade." The omega sitting next to him said, extending her hand towards him. He took it in his, and gave her a grin.

"Louis. Nice to meet you." He said, giving her hand a shake.

"Jesy over there thought that since we're all pregnant at the same time, we should do something like this together. Wasn't her best idea." Jade says, referring to the one with darker hair. 

"I only signed up because I thought it would help me stay flexible. My mate likes to get creative in the bedroom, I guess." Jade choked on her water at that. 

"I mean, at least you're honest." Jade laughed.

"Yeah. Then, this morning I really didn't want to go, but he all but forced me to since it had already been paid for." 

"That's rough," Jade said, now flopping down on her back. "How far along are you?"

Louis mirrored her, his back hitting the lavender yoga mat that Harry had picked up for him the day before.

"Twenty eight weeks. He's a big boy, the doctor's positive he's an alpha." 

"Wow. I would've guessed that you were atleast thirty, like Perrie over there." Jade motioned at the loud blonde again, who waved at them.

"How far are you?" Louis asked back, sitting back up again. It started to hurt his back when he laid on it for too long, since Jacob was already so heavy.

"Twenty two weeks. They think she's an omega, because of how little she is." Jade says fondly, a little smile on her face. 

"Who's your other friend over there?" Louis asks, referencing the girl with darker skin, her hair a puff of dark coils.

"That's Leigh-Anne." Jade said. Louis nods, and adjusts his t-shirt. He'd found it in the back of their closet, shoved between some old jeans, ones that he hadn't been able to fit into for atleast a month, and suitcases that hadn't been used since their trip to Florida. It was clearly an old shirt of Harry's, one from his days of being in school. It still smelled like his alpha, despite the amount of time since Harry had worn it, so Louis had opted to wear it.

The pair were so engrossed in their conversation that they didn't notice all of the other omegas in the room rolling up their mats, and standing up to leave.

"We were gonna go get frozen yogurt after this, you wanna come?" Jade asked as she and Louis hurried to roll their mats up.

"Are you sure I wouldn't be intruding?"

"Positive. We get on well, so you'll get on well with them." She responded, passing the door to Louis as they walked of the room.

"Sorry for keeping you guys waiting. This is Louis, I thought he could come with us?" All of them perked up at that, giving Louis welcoming smiles.

"Of course! We can all complain about that wretched class."

Louis could already guess that he had found some new friends.

●

"Fuck off, Payno!" 

"Shut your trap, Styles, before I shut it for you!"

"You lot need to calm your shit before we get a noise complaint!" Niall yelled at the group of alphas playing video games on the couch, from his position in the kitchen. The beta rolled his eyes as he shoveled another slice of pizza into his mouth.

"Nialler, you need to chill." Liam said, purposely bumping Zayn in hopes that he'd mess up.

"So, H, how's Louis?" Niall askes, now flopping down onto the recliner next to the couch.

"He's doing good. We finally picked a name for our little boy." He said, a smile on his face as his attention was taken from the video game. He passed Niall his controller.

"Oh yeah? That's sick man, what'd you guys pick?" Zayn asked.

"Jacob. We were really stuck for a while, and then it just came to Louis a few weeks ago while we were about to go to sleep."

"Well, how's Louis doing? Ya know, carrying an alpha and all?" 

"Well, it's obviously not easy. Jacob's really rough on him sometimes, kicking and all. Most of the time he's pretty mellow, but sometimes, he's just a little nutter in there."

"God, I'm glad I'm not an omega for that exact reason. I'm too much of a wimp to carry a baby." Liam said.

"Doctor said he probably won't be able to carry Jacob all the way to forty weeks. She said that since he's already so big, he's probably gonna come around thirty seven or thirty eight. We've really gotta start setting up the nursery." 

"Well, if you guys ever need any help, I'm only a phone call away, buddy." Niall said, patting Harry's arm before returning to the game. Liam and Zayn made noises of agreement. Harry was glad he had such good friends.

●

"Well, this was really fun, you guys. I hope we can do it again sometime?" Louis asked hopefully. His feet were killing him. He felt bad for Harry.

"Of course, Lou. You're already part of the group." Jesy said, pulling Louis into a hug. 

"Alright, well, I better get inside. Harry's been texting me relentlessly asking me when I'm gonna get home." Louis said sheepishly, pushing his fringe up with his fingers. They all said their goodbyes before Louis ducked into the flat.

"Baby, come sit, your feet are in so much pain." Harry called from the couch. Louis obediently followed Harry's request, walking into the living room, and plopping down next to him on the couch. Harry pulled the omega's shoes off, throwing them to the side. He pulled one of the petite feet up, and began lightly massaging it. Louis literally could not believe how lucky he'd gotten with Harry as his soulmate.

"Thanks, Haz." Louis sighed, cuddling his head to one of the couch pillows. He focused on what was playing on tv, some paranormal show. 

"Anytime, baby," 

"I wish I could feel him kicking you when it gets bad." Harry said, a sad tone to his voice. 

"I know, H. Honestly, you probably wouldn't like it much. I'm glad I have you not in pain so you can take care of me." 

"Baby, I take care of you anyways." Harry said, holding Louis' foot up to prove his point.

"So, how was it today? You made some new friends?" Louis lit up, ready to tell his alpha all about his fun day.

"Yeah! I met them at yoga, and then we all went for frozen yogurt afterwards. Then, we went shopping a bit. It was a bunch of baby stores, but I didn't wanna buy anything without you there, so I just looked around, and figured we could go back," Harry listened intently. "They're such nice girls, and I haven't had many omega friends in the past. I feel like I can really relate to them."

"Yeah? I'm happy for you, baby. It's good to have friends that you can relate to on that level. What are their names?"

"Jade, Perrie, Leigh-Anne, and Jesy." Louis replied. He could feel his eyelids grow heavier by the second as Harry's hands traveled up his calves.

"Oh, baby, you're so tired. Let's get you to bed, yeah?" Louis gave a weak nod and a little yawn as Harry lifted him from the couch. The alpha carried his smaller mate to their bedroom, and placed the omega gingerly on the white bedsheets. He pulled the comforter over Louis' relaxed form, and proceeded to walk over to the other side of the bed, and slide in beside his mate.

"Goodnight, pet."

"Goodnight, H."

●

"Lou?" 

Harry glanced over at the clock, which read back 3:07 a.m. in glaringly bright numbers, making his eyes squint in the darkness of the room. His stomach dropped as he had the realization that his mate wasn't in bed with him.

"Lou? Where are you?" He asked in a quiet voice. The open bathroom door leading to a pitch black room did nothing to ease his worries as he shot out of bed. He slowly opened the door to the bedroom, and padded down the hallway to the kitchen, and wow.

Louis didn't notice him yet, and Harry sort of wished that he wouldn't, so he could go back to the bedroom and grab his phone, so he could take a picture. 

Louis' entire figure was lit up only by the fridge light, his tummy casting a shadow on the tile floor. He held a bag of potato chips in one hand, and a spoon in the other. Harry could guess that the pint of Ben and Jerry's sitting open on the counter could explain the spoon. 

"Baby? You alright?" Louis startled slightly at the sound of his alpha's voice, not expecting him to be awake, considering he slept like a rock.

"Yeah, Haz. We just got hungry, s'all." Louis gave a sheepish grin before shoving another handful of barbecue flavored chips in his mouth.

"Well, I can't have my babies going hungry." Harry moved closer to the omega, and wrapped an arm over his narrow shoulders. All Louis could think in that moment was "safe," and "warm," and "mine." His own little family was together in that moment, and it was all that he needed.

●

"Lou! Baby, hurry up!" Harry called from the front door. He scooped up the keys from the dish by the door, and checked the time on his phone. They'd finally decided to go baby shopping, and you could say that he was a little bit excited.

"Alright! Hold your horses!" Louis yelled back, waddling down the hallway from the bedroom. His tummy was tucked into the maternity jeans that he'd gotten for his birthday from Harry, and in Harry's opinion, he looked stunning. At 30 weeks, he had a glow that put sunlight to shame, and he smelled, in Harry's opinion, deliciously sweet. As his pregnancy went on, his omega scent became more and more sweet and rich.

"H! You were yelling at me to get going, and now you're just standing there." Harry blinked, and now, Louis was halfway out the door.

"Sorry, coming." Harry mumbled, locking the door and shutting it behind himself.

"What was that all about, Haz?" Louis asked as he pressed the button to the elevator.

"Nothing, sweetheart, was just having a moment, s'all."

"Alright, whatever you say." Louis said, stepping into the elevator. Harry just watched how his bum moved as he walked in behind him.

●

"Okay, I think I wanna go with white furniture. Or no, maybe brown. Oh, I don't know! H, what do you think?" Harry had a lovesick look on his face as he listened to Louis ramble. He let Louis hold onto his bicep as he waddled around the store.

"I dunno, baby, you're the omega. I have absolutely no eye for interior design and all that." Louis huffed at that, and crossed his arms over his tummy.

"You're no help." He grumbled as they reached the furniture section. They walked past the toddler beds, which made Louis wanna puke (in a good way, of course.)

"Sorry, love." Harry chuckled, pinching the omega's bum. Louis looked up at him, his eyes squinted.

"What?" Harry asked innocently.

"Don't play innocent, Styles." Louis scoffed as they finally reached the nursery section of the store.

"Well, baby, in my humble opinion, the white furniture looks better than the brown." Harry whispered into Louis' ear, crowding close to his mate.

"Back up, H, you're gonna make me start slicking all over the place, and that's just gonna be embarassing." Louis said, blood rushing to his cheeks as he lightly pushed the alpha away by his bicep.

"I'd say sorry, but I'm kinda not. I like getting my baby all worked up." Harry smirked. Louis looked like he wanted to punch Harry in the gut, but he didn't. He just simply went back to flicking his eyes between the brown and white furniture decisively.

"Yeah, well, your baby is trying to make a decision over here." Louis said under his breath as Harry draped his arm over the omega's narrow shoulders. 

"I'm sorry, sweets, I'll let you do what you have to do." Harry said into the omega's hair, giving it a peck before lifting his head back up.

●

"H, c'mon, I said I was sorry!" Louis giggled.

"No, I'm mad at you." Harry fake-pouted, the light yellow streak across his cheek beginning to dry.

"Hazza, please, I'm sorry." Louis apologized again, now crowding himself into the alpha's lap. He leaned down, and buried himself in the alpha's neck, breathing in his strong scent.

"I'm supposed to be mad at you, stop making me wanna scent you and then fuck you into this couch." Harry was still pouting.

"It's just paint, H! Now let's get back to painting the nursery." 

"No." 

"You can scent me and then fuck me into the couch if we finish it today."

Louis really wasn't surprised that he was thrown over Harry's shoulder within seconds.


	14. ♡14♡

"Hi, my little baby Jakey. Mummy loves you alot, even though you're nudging my ribs right now. It kinda hurts, but I know you don't mean it. You're a big alpha, and you don't have enough room in there," Louis was whispering to his belly as Law and Order: SVU played on the television.  
  
"One day, you're gonna be big and strong, just like your daddy. I know you're gonna be the best alpha you can be, because your daddy is the best alpha I've ever met. He protects me, and he loves you so much. I think he might be even more excited for you to be born than I am. He said that he's not going to the office until you're 3 months old, but I don't think he could stay away that long. He's such a hard worker, and he thrives off of his work. I wouldn't mind it, of course, it would be nice to have daddy around all the time, huh?" He felt a kick jolt against his tummy, almost as if the baby were responding.  
  
"Someone call the police, and tell them that my omega killed me with how cute he is." Louis jumped at Harry's voice. He hadn't even noticed him slip in, since he'd been so caught up in talking to Jacob. His alpha was sat in one of the stools in the kitchen, gazing over the small distance to the living room.  
  
"You scared me, Hazza." Louis breathed, rubbing over his tummy. It was exposed, his shirt rucked up over his 30 week bump.  
  
"I'm sorry, love. Didn't wanna disturb you." Harry said, sitting next to his omega on the couch.  
  
"You wouldn't have. He likes your voice as well, you could've talked to him with me."  
  
Harry hummed at that, throwing a heavy arm over Louis' shoulders as he relaxed against the soft couch.  
  
"I wanna marry you. Can I marry you?" Harry said, lips against the softness of Louis' hair.  
  
"Is this your way of proposing?" Louis asked, his cheeks flaming and tears beginning to form in his eyes.  
  
"If that's alright with you? I can do something extravagant if that's what you want."  
  
"No. No. This is just- I'll let you talk."  
  
"Louis, I love you more than anything in this world. You're my reason for living. It's like I wasn't even alive before I met you. I met you, and my whole world completely changed for the better, you know that? My days can never be dull if I have such a bright, shining, beautiful, caring omega by my side. Even though we live in a flat that's probably gonna be too small for us soon, you've made it into a home. I know we're already bonded, and we don't really need to get married, but I wanna rub how lucky I am in everyone's faces. I wanna change your last name to mine, if that's alright by you. Marry me, baby? Please?"  
  
Louis was quiet for a moment, fat tears streaming down his face. Harry studied his eyes for a moment, and concluded that they were happy tears.  
  
"You stupid alpha, of course I'll marry you." Louis said, muffling his words with his alpha's shoulder. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis, and dropped kisses to his hair.  
  
"I love you, my sweet omega. I love you so much."  
  
"And I love you, my amazing alpha. I'll have to think of a long declaration of love later, because Jacob is tiring me out right now."  
  
"Oh fuck, I almost forgot about the ring. Let me go get it, baby." Louis shook his head no.  
  
"Baby, let me up, please." Another shake of the head.  
  
"Don't need a ring, only need you." Harry's  heart stuttered at that.  
  
"My sweet omega. Please, let me go get the ring for you." Louis reluctantly let go of his alpha. Harry strode over to where he had placed his jacket, and rooted around in the pocket before fishing out the small, velvet box.  
  
Harry sat back down next to Louis, and opened the box delicately.  
  
"This ring has lived in my pocket for over a month. I was waiting for the perfect time to give it to you."  
  
Louis took in how beautiful the ring was. The larger diamond in the center glinted in the low lighting of the room, and the silver band was beautiful. Harry slid the ring onto Louis' ring finger with care, holding his hand as if it were made of glass.  
  
"Thank you. I love you."  
  
"I love you too, my darling. More than you could ever know. Now, I wanna go cuddle and talk to Jacob, if that's alright?" Harry asked. Louis nodded quickly, and before he knew it, their legs were tangled together under the warmth of their comforter.  
  
"Hi, Jacob. I know you've been bothering your mummy alot, which I'm not happy about, because he does alot for you. But that's okay, my sweet boy, I know it's not all your fault. Your mummy is quite small," Harry wasn't surprised at the  slap thrown at his arm. "and you don't have enough room in there, do you? Please be gentle with your mummy, he's so delicate and precious. He's feeling all of this pain by himself, and I wish I could feel it, too. I can't wait to meet you, my little alpha. I'm gonna show you how to care for your future mate, just like how I care for your mummy..."  
  
"Louis, sweetheart, wake up." Louis jolted awake at the sound of his alpha's voice.  
  
"What time s'it?" Louis asked, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"It's around 8. I made some pasta and garlic bread, do you want to eat it in the kitchen, or in here?" Louis pondered the question, still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.  
  
"In here, please, Hazza." He said, voice small and thick with sleep.  
  
"Of course, sweets, just let me go get it for you, alright?" Louis gave a little nod as he relaxed against the silky pillowcase.  
  
He closed his eyes for a second, and ran his hands gently over his belly.  
  
"Jacob, please be good for mummy. I wanna eat something, but I can't if you're kicking me. It makes me feel yucky." Harry came back into the room, pausing at the doorway for a second to take in the scene before him.  
  
"He's kicking again?" Harry asked, handing the plate over to Louis.  
  
"Yeah. If this kid turns out to be quiet and gentle, I'll be genuinely surprised." Louis said, already digging into the food.  
  
"He'll be the sweetest little alpha ever if you're helping raise him. You're so kind, and gentle, and caring, baby, and I know you're gonna pass those traits onto our kids."  
  
"Ugh, don't mention me being pregnant again. I want more kids, don't wanna think about another pregnancy for a while though." Louis said before taking a long sip of water.  
  
"Why's that, honey?" Harry asked.  
  
"I just- I dunno. I love Jacob, and I want more kids, and I like carrying my baby, but just. I feel fat, and I'm starting to get stretch marks, and I can't stop eating. And like, we haven't had sex in 2 weeks, and I feel like I'm not fulfilling my duties as your omega, or something. I don't even see why you would want to have sex with me right now, like look at how nasty I look-"  
  
"Baby. I love you more than anything. You're not fat, not even close. You're carrying our first child, what could possibly be more attractive than that? You could never, ever look nasty in my eyes. And, you have no "duties" as my omega, alright? I'm fine with us not having sex. I'm gonna be fine with it as long as it takes for you to be comfortable with it again. Okay?" Harry searched Louis' eyes, which were watering up with tears.  
  
"Okay. Sorry." Louis replied quietly. Harry wrapped his arms around his mate, and just simply held him, whispering sweet, sweet nothings into the omega's ear for a long time.  
  
●  
  
"I miss having our rut and heat together." Louis said suddenly, as he was sat with Harry at the island, the alpha feeding cut up pieces of pancake to his omega.  
  
"Yeah? I do too, baby. We only got to do it, what? Once? You were so soft, and pretty, and pliant and just- god I could probably get hard just thinking about it." Harry said. He pushed Louis' glass of orange juice closer to the omega, encouraging him to drink it.  
  
"Don't say things like that right before you have to leave. It makes me wanna get right back into bed with you and like, sit on your face or something." Harry choked on a piece of pancake at that.  
  
"I'd love that, baby. Maybe after I get back from work?"  
  
Louis let out a breath at that, rolled his eyes, and murmured a "Fine."  
  
"My sweet omega, you know that I'd get right back into bed with you if I could. I'd much rather be suffocated by your big bum and pretty thighs than go and sit at my desk all day."  
  
"I guess..." Louis said. He finally took a sip from the glass of orange juice that Harry was still inching towards him.  
  
"You're such a little brat, Lou. I'll make you cum as soon as I get home, I promise. Now, I've gotta get going, so let me give my baby a kiss, please?"  
  
Louis puckered up his lips at Harry, half-jokingly, before the alpha laid a sweet kiss against his mouth. Harry quickly dipped down to kiss at Louis' tummy before standing up, and straightening his tie.  
  
"I love you, baby. I'll call you on my lunch, alright?"  
  
"Okay. I love you too. Sorry for being bratty." Louis said, getting up to walk Harry to the door. Harry grabbed his bag, stuffed with his laptop and a bunch of papers, and let out a sigh.  
  
"Baby, I was just joking with you. You weren't being terribly bratty, okay? Even if you were, I'd love it." Louis bit at his lip as he unlocked the front door.  
  
"I-okay. Sorry, my hormones are all over the place right now. I love you." Louis hugged Harry as best he could with his belly in the way.  
  
"I know, baby, and it's alright. That's to be expected, okay? I love you too." Louis smushed a kiss against his alpha's shoulder.  
  
And with that, the door was shut and locked behind Harry.  
  
Louis let out a sigh as he walked into the bedroom, and sat down at the art workstation that Harry had recently put together for him. He hated how Louis was always slumped over his sketchbook while sitting on the couch, how he always had back pain afterwards. So, one day about a week earlier, he'd come home from work sliding a desk and a rolling desk chair into their flat. Louis' arched an eyebrow before asking what Harry was doing.  
  
"I bought you a desk, sweetheart, for your art, if that's alright with you." Harry had said sweetly against Louis' forehead.  
  
"Of course that's alright with me! I've wanted a space to work on art since I was a kid, Hazza!" Louis had happily squealed. And with that, Louis was sliding around their flat on the spinny chair as Harry put the desk together.  
  
Louis relaxed against the leather of the chair as he pulled his sketchbook out of the main drawer of the desk. He searched one of the many cups on his desktop for a pencil, and finally found a nice mechanical one that Harry had put in his stocking back at Christmas. The pretty, blue pencil that Harry had gotten him was nothing more than a little stump that even Louis couldn't wrap his hand around. He was simply keeping it for sentimental reasons.  
  
He sketched for quite some time, filling up a whole page with random drawings before going back and tracing over them with his ink pen. It was a basic one that all artists owned, the Pentel Pocket Brush Pen. He was finally satisfied with the many flowers and faces that filled he page before pulling out his paints. They were noting special, just a basic palette. He really wanted some fancy ones that he'd had his eye on for a while. He secretly hoped that Harry would see them bookmarked in Louis' Amazon wishlist when he went to go Christmas shopping that winter.  
  
He became so focused on painting that he barely registered his phone vibrating next to him. He shook his head, as if he were snapping out of a trance.  
  
"Hello?" He answered, forgetting to even look at the Caller ID.  
  
"Hi, baby." Harry's warm voice came through the phone. Louis set his paintbrush to the side.  
  
"Hi, Hazza. Is it lunch already?" Louis was confused. He glanced at the digital clock on their nightstand. 12:32 glared back at him as he listened to Harry respond.  
  
"Yeah, sweets. Have you eaten anything yet?"  
  
"No. Sort of forgot to, to be honest." As if on cue, Louis' tummy gave a loud growl.  
  
"Baby, you have to remember to eat. You're feeding two people." Harry said. Louis felt his heart flutter at that.  
  
"I know, I know. I'll go and throw a frozen pizza in the oven or something. Do we have one?" Louis said. He checked to see if he was still wearing his socks, since he often unconsciously wriggled his feet out of them when he drew sometimes. Miraculously, the pretty, pink fluffy socks met his gaze as he looked down. He then got up from his chair, and began padding down the hall, listening to Harry drawl into the phone.  
  
"Yeah, love. I picked some up while we were at the store the other day." Louis shivered at how cold their flat was for May 3rd. He turned to the thermostat, and twisted it up.  
  
"Ow! Holy shit!" Louis let out, feeling a pain in his lower tummy.  
  
"What, baby, what's wrong?" Harry asked, frantic.  
  
"Guess Braxton Hicks contractions are starting." Louis said weakly. He let out a breath as the contraction ended, and pushed himself off of the counter that he'd doubled himself over.  
  
"Do you need me to come home?" Harry asked, voice serious and concerned.  
  
"Silly alpha. I'll be fine. Now, get back to work, alright? Don't worry about me. I'm gonna be just fine." Louis said. Harry sighed on the other end of the phone.  
  
"Just wish I could feel it, too." Harry said.  
  
"No, babe, you don't. Because if you did, then you wouldn't be able to take care of me when I have them."  
  
"I guess you're right." Harry grumbled begrudgingly.  
  
"You know, Harry Styles, I love you a ridiculous amount." Louis said. He pulled the box of frozen pizza from the freezer, and began tearing the box open.  
  
"You know, Louis Tomlinson, I love you a ridiculous amount."  
  
"Won't be Tomlinson for much longer." Louis said happily. He could practically hear Harry smile on the other end.  
  
"Alright, baby. I've gotta go, alright?"  
  
"Okay. See you when you get home."  
  
After they said their "I love you's" about 20 more times, and they finally hung up, Louis called up Jade.  
  
"Hey babe, how are you?" She answered.  
  
"I'm good. Braxton Hicks are starting, but it's fine. Do you and the girls wanna come over and hang out for a little while?" Louis asked. He glanced at the timer on the stove, which glowed 20:00 back at him in green numbers.  
  
"Sure! I'll give them a call and we'll all be over in about 20, alright?"  
  
"Yeah, sounds good. I've got a pizza in the oven and it'll be done around then."  
  
"Holy shit, that sounds really good all of a sudden. I'll see you then."  
  
●  
  
"Benson better catch the bad guy or else I'll freak!" Perrie exclaimed through a mouth full of pizza. The rest of the omegas in the room gave muffled agreements as they all fixated on the television.  
  
"Louis, how are those contractions?"  
  
"Uh...they're fine I guess. They're not terribly painful, they just caught me off guard at first."  
  
"Huh. I can't say I'm excited for them." Jade said. She took another bite of pizza, and wrapped an arm around Louis.  
  
"Yeah, well, they're kind of inevitable, babes." Louis responded, resting his head on her shoulder.  
  
"I know that, silly goose." Jade said in a joking tone. Soon, the commercials were over, and SVU was back.  
  
●  
  
"Lou! I'm home, sweetheart!" Harry called, placing his bag down by the door. He walked down the hall to the bedroom, and stopped dead in his tracks at the doorway.  
  
Louis was lounging on the bed, clearly watching something on his phone. Harry didn't have much time to focus on what Louis was watching as he gazed at the pretty pink fabric covering him.  
  
He remembered buying the babydoll months ago on a whim. He'd been walking around the mall, shopping for a new pair of dress shoes after he'd been hired by his father, when he'd seen the lingerie in the window of a specialty lingerie shop in the mall. He'd bought it right off of the mannequin, since it'd been Louis' size.  
  
The pink babydoll contrasted nicely against Louis' lightly tanned skin. The matching thong underneath left the omega's plump bum beautifully on display. Harry felt his mouth run completely dry as Louis looked up. His eyelids were gold, and metallic.  
  
"Hi, H." Louis said innocently, shutting his phone off, and placing it on the nightstand.  
  
"Baby, what's all this?" Harry asked, taking a step into the room.  
  
"Just wanted to surprise you, s'all. Hope that's alright with you." Harry spluttered for a second before wracking his brain for a response.  
  
"Fuck- of course it's alright with me! You look so beautiful in this, baby. So pretty. Prettiest thing I've ever seen, you are." Harry said. He sat on the bed, and gently pulled Louis into his lap.  
  
"H, I've been really wet for a while now." Louis whimpered, rolling his hips down on his alpha's.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah. The girls came over after we talked earlier, and when they left, I started thinking about what you'd said this morning. Couldn't stop."  
  
"That's dirty, baby. Just sat here all alone, thinking about me, huh?" Harry brought his hand to the omega's bum, and gave a firm squeeze.  
  
"Y-yeah. Couldn't help myself." Louis whined, pushing his bum back into Harry's hands. A slap landed on the omega's bum, and Harry lowered himself down into a laying position, Louis still settled on his hips.  
  
"C'mere, baby. Come sit on my face, alright? I'm gonna take care of you." Harry said, voice beginning to sound deeper.  
  
Louis let out another whine, and shuffled until his bum was hovering above his alpha's face. Harry let out a groan at the plumpness of his boy's arse, and moved the string of his thong to the side. He held it there with one hand, also holding his bum open with both hands.  
  
"So pretty down here, sweetheart." Harry breathed, and with that, lowered Louis down onto his face.  
  
"Oh. Oh my-" Louis was already moaning, encouraging Harry to begin eating him out with earnest. Harry felt the slick between the omega's cheeks begin to moisten his lips and chin, and simply took it as more encouragement to make the omega moan and whine.  
  
"Harry! Fuck..." Louis cried out. He was fully riding Harry's face then, rocking his hips back and forth as Harry gripped roughly at his arse.  
  
"Yes! I'm gonna cum, H, oh-" Louis threw his head back, his cock cumming completely untouched. Harry let him ride it out, continuing to lick his mate out as he came. Harry helped Louis back into a laying position on the bed, and hovered over the omega after wiping his face of slick.  
  
"Harry, fuck me, please." Louis whimpered.  
  
"Shh, baby. Calm down. I'll give you what you need, alright?" Harry soothed the panting omega. He ran his thumb across Louis' hairline, picking up the sweat there. He wiped his thumb at the bedsheets before spreading Louis' legs a bit wider. He rubbed circles into Louis' thigh before aiming his cock at the omega's hole. He slid forward, causing Louis to let go of a breath as the alpha eased in. Harry finally paused when his hips were flush to his omega's arse. He leaned their foreheads together once, letting Louis adjust to the large stretch, since they hadn't had sex in a little while.  
  
"You're so beautiful. I wish you could see how gorgeous you look with your legs spread for me." Harry panted against his lips. He gave small kisses to them as Louis let out whimpers from the back of his throat.  
  
"M-move, alpha." Louis moaned breathily. He moved his arms from their spot against the bedsheets to his alpha's muscular back as the latter began snapping his hips into the omega. Harry worked up to perfectly timed thrusts, making sure to hit his mate's prostate.  
  
"Fuck, yes. So good, H." Louis couldn't stop the swears and words tumbling from his lips as Harry shifted his hands from the headboard to Louis' thighs once again. He gripped at the thick thighs as he was basically pounding his mate.  
  
"Gonna cum again, alpha." Louis' voice was weak as tears began streaming down his flushed cheeks.  
  
"Me too, sweets. Let go for me, let go for your alpha." Harry said. Louis' eyes screwed up as he let out one last loud moan, the high sound music to Harry's ears. He pushed his knot into the convulsing omega, who's legs were shaking against Harry's narrow hips. Louis let out a whimper at the stretch of the knot, but other than that, was mostly silent as Harry kissed over his face, wiping the tears from his eyes.  
  
"My stunning boy. You are nothing short of perfect, my love." Harry whispered praises in Louis' ear as the omega calmed down, and Harry's knot slowly came undone. His knot went down within minutes, but that didn't stop him from gently helping his still trembling omega onto his chest, where he continued to shower his mate with love and praise.  
  
"I love you so much. My little sunshine, I will never be able to get over how gorgeous you are." Harry whispered, breath blowing against Louis' face. Louis offered a small smile up at his alpha, and simply wrapped his arm around his tummy. Harry mirrored his action, cradling his omega's tummy. They stayed like that for a while, until Louis' tummy gave a growl. Harry made the omega stay in bed while he went to pick food up from Olive Garden. Louis couldn't be bothered by that, deciding to snuggle into the sheets that smelled so much like his alpha while he was gone. Harry got home a little while later, toting a bag that surly had cheese ravioli and breadsticks inside it.  
  
"Baby, can I help you out of your nightie? I'm sure there's drying cum and slick all over it." Harry's voice was soft as he placed the bag of food on the foot of the bed. Louis gave a lazy nod as he stood from the bed. The alpha stripped his mate of his clothing, and went into the closet to retrieve him new ones. Harry retreated from the closet, now holding a pair of silky white shorts and an old college sweatshirt in place of the rumpled lingerie. Louis didn't miss sight of the pretty panties laying on top of the pile of clothes, one of the maternity pairs that Harry had gifted Louis for his birthday. The alpha carefully helped his omega into the pajamas, and then helped him back under the blankets. They ate together, laying closely together and exchanging conversation and little kisses.  
  
"I think I need one of those maternity pillows. My back hurts, and I can never find a comfortable postition to lay in." Louis declared through a mouth full of cheese raviloli.  
  
"Yeah? We can go shopping tomorrow, then. Maybe buy our baby boy some clothes, and more stuff for the nursery, yeah?" Louis offered an excited nod and squeal to go along with it, chewing the rest of his food before talking again.  
  
"Really! Oh, now I'm so excited! Now we can get him cute little socks, and onesies, and oh! We can get him some blankies! And a nursing blanket for me!" Harry happily listened as his omega listed off what they could buy for their son.  
  
"I'm glad you're excited, baby. We'll go right after breakfast, alright?" Louis quickly agreed, and within the next 15 minutes, they were both falling asleep, legs tangled together as they both had an arm over Louis' tummy.  
  
●  
  
"Harry? Do you remember where that pink shirt is?" Louis called from the closet. Harry pulled his boots on as he looked over at his mate in the closet.  
  
"Should be with your t-shirts, sweets!" Harry called back. Both shoes were on his feet, and he strode over to where Louis was flicking through his shirts.  
  
Harry immediately spotted the shirt that Louis was looking for. It was a soft material, not rough against his sensitive nipples. He could sense that he would begin lactating soon, and placed nipple pads on his mental list of things that they needed to pick up.  
  
Louis accepted the baby pink shirt with a grateful smile, and dropped the sweatshirt from his form. Harry watched as Louis jumped to pull his maternity jeans on with an endeared grin.  
  
"Don't look so smug, Styles." Louis said, eyebrows knitted together as he located his slip-on Vans. He slid them onto his feet, not even bothering with socks.  
  
Harry laughed, and held out his hand from the omega to hold. Louis gripped his alpha's larger hand in his small one, and felt the butterflies all over again.  
  
"You make me feel weird, Styles." Louis declared as Harry shut their front door, twisting the knob once more to make sure it was locked.  
  
"Oh yeah? How so?" Harry asked as they headed for the elevator.  
  
"Make me feel all gross. Warm and fuzzy."  
  
"Feeling's mutual, baby."  
  
●  
  
"Oh, look, Hazza! Look how tiny..." Louis said, holding up a hanger that held 6 pairs of tiny, white socks.  
  
"Those are adorable, baby. Put them in the cart." Harry said, picking up a yellow onesie with a little chick on the front. He let out an endeared smile at the thought of their son wearing it, and placed it in the cart alongside all of the other things that they'd picked up over the course of their shopping trip.  
  
They'd picked up countless things in the hour that they'd been in the store. Clothes and shoes of all sizes were thrown into the cart. Louis felt his heart clench every time he found something for a one year old, not wanting to even think about his baby growing up before he was even born. Jacob would definitely have a larger wardrobe than both of his parents combined. Louis looked longingly at all of the baby girl clothes, not able to wait until they had more babies already.  
  
Blankets and toys also filled the cart, along with things for Louis. Nipple pads, nursing blankets, a pump, nipple and stretch mark cream, and a pregnancy pillow were in the cart by the end of their shopping trip.  
  
If anything, buying all of their son's clothes and other necessities made the soon-to-be parents even more excited to meet their baby boy. It would only be another month and a half or two months until they met him, and they were both buzzing with excitement. After they paid, they loaded the bags into the car, and decided to go and get some fries and milkshakes from Burger King. (Well, Harry did the loading of the bags into the trunk, forbidding Louis from lifting a finger. Louis decided on the food.)  
  
Half an hour later, they were sat in the Burger King parking lot, air conditioning blowing and remnants of ketchup on Louis' chin as the omega gushed about being able to set up Jacob's crib. Harry wouldn't want it any other way.


	15. .

Just a heads up that I may delete this or orphan it. I haven't felt like writing this for months, and I'm honestly not feeling this anymore. I might just keep it up to look back on. I really don't know. Much love, thank you for giving me all of the support that you have.

Update: I will be leaving this up in case I feel like returning to it. ♡


End file.
